Ore no Tame ni Tsudzukerou
by bakaNukenin
Summary: Bagi Aburame Shino,, perjalanan hidup dimulai sejak kelas dua belas. Setelah ia menjalin persahabatan dengan Nara Shikamaru,, di mana mereka saling terikat oleh utang nyawa,, ia mulai menyadari adanya dinamika kehidupan.
1. Stage 1: Life Debt

**Ore no Tame ni Tsudzukerou**

**bakaNukenin,, Juni 2009**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO (c)1999 Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: Alternative Universe**

**PROLOG**

Kisah ini mengambil setting di Konohagakure Gakuen, sebuah kompleks gedung sekolah elit di Jepang dengan arsitektur indah, namun akademisnya masih belum bisa disebut membanggakan. Banyak kisah yang berlangsung di sekolah ini; masing-masing murid memiliki kisah tersendiri. "Ore no Tame ni Tsudzukerou" merupakan kisah Aburame Shino, seorang siswa kelas XII-B yang pendiam dan lumayan berprestasi, namun tidak begitu menonjol, dan agak susah bekerja sama.

Hatake Kakashi, guru Bahasa Jepang, memberikan tugas kelompok di kelas Shino untuk melakukan penelitian mengenai topik yang telah ditetapkan, untuk kemudian dilaporkan dalam bentuk makalah. Kelompok 3, diketuai oleh Shino, mendapatkan topik mengenai pemanfaatan perpustakaan Konohagakure Gakuen oleh siswa-siswi kelas dua belas. Bersama Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Nara Shikamaru, Shino menyebarkan lima puluh lembar angket di kelima kelas dua belas sebagai sampelnya.

Tumpukan angket sudah terkumpul. Shino bangga karena teman-temannya tidak menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan yang telah ia berikan dengan berat hati. Awalnya, Shino yakin keempat temannya itu tidak bisa diandalkan, terutama Naruto. Namun anak itu berhasil melakukan tugasnya. Shino pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman untuk teman-temannya itu, yang biasanya hanya ia berikan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi sayang, keempatnya tidak menyaksikan bagaimana seorang Shino dapat tersenyum; hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, senyuman itu telah pudar.

**STAGE #1: Life Debt**

Shino menghitung lembaran angket yang dipegangnya.

38, 39, 40 lembar.

"Kurang 10 lembar lagi," tukasnya.

Naruto mengangkat wajah dari manga yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya. "Ah," gumamnya, "itu bagian Shikamaru." Ia kembali menekuni manga-nya.

Shino mendesah. Dari tiga puluh orang di kelasnya—bukan, dari kelima anggota kelompoknya, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus seorang Shikamaru?

Shikamaru, seorang pemalas yang bisanya hanya tidur sepanjang pelajaran dan selalu berusaha melarikan diri dari semua masalah, bahkan yang timbul karena kesalahannya sendiri. Lelaki ini sering berkomentar, "Merepotkan," tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri merepotkan orang lain.

Shino tidak menyukai Shikamaru.

Sekali lagi Shino mendesah; desahan yang cukup keras untuk didengar Shikamaru yang sedang tidur berbantalkan pakaian olahraga di atas bangkunya.

Naruto bersin.

Shikamaru akhirnya bangun. Ia menguap sangat lebar, lalu mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kosong, seolah jiwanya tidak ada pada raganya.

Shino tidak peduli. Ia segera menghampiri Shikamaru. "Mana angketmu?"

Shikamaru menatap Shino dengan mata sayu.

Satu, dua, tiga detik berlalu.

"Aku lupa," ujar Shikamaru akhirnya.

Detik itu juga, Shino akan membunuh Shikamaru.

Tapi saat itu rasionya sedang bekerja, jadi Shino hanya berbalik dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya sebelum pikiran untuk mencekik Shikamaru menguasai dirinya dan ia benar-benar bertindak demikian. Ia duduk kembali di tempatnya semula, menahan amarah, dan mengatur napas. Lalu mengamati keempat temannya satu-persatu.

Naruto masih membaca manga. Entah ada adegan apa di sana, kini anak bodoh itu sedang terpingkal-pingkal. Sesaat kemudian air mukanya serius karena terbawa jalan cerita. Anak ini memang tidak pernah peduli pada sekitarnya.

Kiba sedang mengunyah Pocky strawberi. Di atas mejanya ada remah-remah Pocky, tiga bungkus permen karet, sekaleng cola, sebuah majalah tentang otomotif, dan iPod. Headsetnya terpasang di kedua telinganya, kepalanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama musik, matanya terpejam. Sama dengan Naruto, ia sedang tenggelam di dunia lain.

Hinata memandangi Naruto. Tangannya memain-mainkan ujung rambut, wajahnya merona merah. Shino tahu gadis itu sedang jatuh cinta—pada seorang lelaki norak yang kekanak-kanakan.

Ha-ha.

Dengan malas, Shino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Si Brengsek Yang Tidak Berguna.

Shikamaru masih bertampang mengantuk. Ia merapikan kuncirannya, lalu mengeluarkan pemantik dan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya. Ketika sedang berusaha menyulut rokoknya, Kakashi memasuki kelas. Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

Mau tidak mau, Shino tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang jahat; ia senang.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menoleh.

Pandangan mereka bertabrakan.

Shino segera menghapus senyumnya dan membuang muka. Ia tidak sempat melihat penyesalan di wajah Shikamaru. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Shikamaru ingin sekali minta maaf.

Sangat disayangkan.

***

Sepulang sekolah, Shino bergegas menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan statistik angketnya. Hinata sempat menawarkan bantuan, namun ia menolaknya—ia memang lebih suka sendirian.

Shino menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi perpustakaan, meletakkan angket dan alat tulisnya di meja, dan mengembuskan napas panjang.

Siang tadi Kakashi menanyakan hasil penelitian para muridnya. Semua kelompok telah siap untuk menyusun makalah—kecuali kelompok Shino. Shino minta waktu, dan Kakashi memberinya tepukan di pundak tanda setuju.

Untung saja, batinnya.

Mendengar keputusan itu, Naruto bersorak dan melemparkan cengiran pada Kakashi; Hinata tersenyum lega; Kiba hanya angkat bahu dan berkata, "Aku tahu Kakashi-sensei bukan orang yang pelit." Shino tidak membuang waktunya untuk melihat reaksi Shikamaru; ia segera berpikir bagaimana menggunakan kesempatan yang sudah diberikan Kakashi.

Shino akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengolah data empat puluh lembar angket yang saat ini ada padanya. Bagian Shikamaru bisa belakangan.

Tanpa banyak tingkah lagi, Shino segera menghitung berapa banyak siswa yang pernah menggunakan fasilitas perpustakaan, seberapa sering mereka melakukannya, fasilitas apa yang paling banyak digunakan, dan manfaat apa yang mereka peroleh setelahnya. Ia juga mendaftar saran-saran dari para responden. Ini semua dilakukannya hanya dalam waktu singkat.

Namun tetap saja Shino kurang puas dengan hasil analisisnya.

Ada lima buah kelas dua belas di Konohagakure Gakuen, dan tiap kelas sudah diatur akan mengisi sepuluh angket; sepuluh lembar untuk kelas XII-A diurus oleh Naruto, sepuluh dari XII-B oleh Kiba, sepuluh dari XII-C oleh Hinata, sepuluh dari XII-D oleh Shikamaru, dan sepuluh dari XII-E oleh Shino sendiri.

Sepuluh lembar bagian Shikamaru mewakili lima puluh murid kelas XII-D. Sampel dari penelitian ini adalah kelima kelas di sekolah ini; tanpa sepuluh lembar angket itu, penelitian ini tidak bisa dibilang relevan.

Ingin sekali Shino mengeluh. Siapa pun, selain Shino, bisa mengeluh begitu saja. Namun Shino beranggapan bahwa hanya orang yang putus asa saja yang boleh mengeluh, dan Shino bukan orang putus asa. Setidaknya Shino belum gagal; Shikamaru bisa saja membawakan angket-angket itu besok.

Shikamaru.

Shino mendesah lagi. Ini akan sulit; Shino tahu ini hanyalah masalah pribadi yang konyol, tapi melihat wajah Shikamaru hanya akan membuatnya semakin frustrasi.

Suasana perpustakaan yang tenang dan rasa pegal yang dirasakan Shino membuat matanya terasa berat. Dengungan AC, bunyi tiap halaman buku yang dibuka, dan suara yang ditimbulkan dari tombol-tombol keyboard laptop orang di seberang ruangan menjadi pengantar menuju tidur Shino. Tanpa mimpi, Shino mengistirahatkan otak dan pikirannya.

***

Alarm Shino melantunkan "Hero's Come Back!!"-nya nobodyknows+.

Shino bangun dan melihat bagian kanan atas layar handphone-nya; jam digital kecil itu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua puluh. Enam jam sudah berlalu sejak ia tertidur di perpustakaan. Ia mengumpat pelan.

Ia memandang berkeliling, dan rasa panik seketika menyerangnya. Perpustakaan sudah sepi; tak ada pengunjung sama sekali, hanya seorang petugas perpustakaan, Tatami Iwashi, yang masih sibuk di balik mejanya.

Segera Shino membereskan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan perpustakaan dua puluh empat jam itu. Keadaan di luar sama sepinya dengan di dalam. Memasuki bangunan utama, Shino baru mendapati beberapa karyawan yang masih sibuk di sana.

"Kau baru mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Shiranui Genma, salah satu karyawan. "Lekaslah, kudengar sebentar lagi gerbang depan akan ditutup."

"Terima kasih," sahut Shino lemah. Ia meningkatkan kecepatan berjalannya.

Hagane Kotetsu baru saja akan menggerendel gembok gerbang ketika Shino tiba di sana. Kotetsu kemudian menghentikan pekerjaannya dan membuka segala kunci yang telah terpasang. Gerbang itu sangat berat; Kamizuki Izumo, rekan Kotetsu, ikut membantu mendorongnya. Shino beringsut melewati celah sempit yang ada.

"Hati-hati. Dan jangan mengulangi kebiasaan pulang malam ini," ujar Kotetsu. Ketika Shino hanya mengangguk pelan, ia bergumam, "Dasar." Tapi Shino sudah terlalu jauh untuk mendengarnya.

Alarm pukul dua puluh adalah alarm yang Shino pasang secara rutin untuk mengingatkan dirinya bahwa waktu untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya sudah habis; ia selalu mengerjakan tugas sepulang sekolah. Namun hari ini alarm itu malah membangunkannya dari tidur.

Shino memutuskan akan menghubungi Shikamaru untuk memperingatkan tanggung jawabnya.

Rumah Shino hanya tiga blok jauhnya dari kompleks Konohagakure Gakuen, dan pada jam seperti ini, biasanya jalanan sangat sepi. Namun sepuluh meter di depan sana, Shino melihat sekumpulan orang. Di bawah lampu jalanan yang redup, ia bisa melihat lima orang berbadan besar yang tidak dikenalinya. Ada yang sedang berjongkok, bersandar pada dinding, merokok, dan ada pula yang buang air di pangkal tiang listrik seperti anjing. Mereka semua merokok dan mengamati Shino.

Shino bergidik melihat tato-tato seram di hampir sekujur tubuh pria-pria itu. Ia mual membayangkan bagaimana tato-tato itu dicetak di permukaan kulit; ia ingin sekali menghindari mereka, namun satu-satunya jalan adalah melewati mereka.

"Anak SMA."

"Baru pulang sekarang."

"Ngapain saja? Dicariin Mama, tuh."

Tawa seram.

"Itu seragam Konohagakure Gakuen, 'kan? Anak orang kaya, nih."

"Ada duit, nggak?"

Shino mengacuhkan mereka dan terus saja berjalan. Tapi kemudian dirasakannya seseorang mencengkeram lengan atasnya.

"Mau dikasari, nggak?"

Shino tidak mau menatap orang itu. Ia menggeleng. "Lepaskan."

Orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shino. "Kasih duit dulu, dong," katanya. Napasnya bau dan giginya jelek. "Sedikit juga nggak apa-apa, kok."

Salah satu pria maju, lalu menyentuh tengkuk Shino. Seorang lagi merenggut tas Shino.

"Kubilang lepaskan," ulang Shino. Sayang suaranya bergetar, membuat kelima pria itu semakin menikmatinya.

Pria yang alisnya hanya sebelah mengobrak-abrik isi tas Shino. "Nggak ada apa-apa," gumamnya. Dibantingnya tas itu. "Payah."

Cengkeraman di tengkuk Shino turun ke pergelangan tangan, menahannya dengan kuat. Shino meronta tidak berdaya. Seorang maju ke hadapan Shino dan mengembuskan asap rokok ke wajahnya. Sementara Shino terbatuk, ia digeledah. Handphone dan dompetnya dikeluarkan paksa dari saku celananya. Shino segera menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang preman itu, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Lumayan," komentar orang itu setelah melihat isi dompet Shino. "Handphone-nya juga bisa dijual."

Shino meludah.

"Brengsek!" seru orang itu. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari jaket kulitnya, dan mengacungkannya di depan wajah Shino. "Kau cari mati, Nak!"

Shino sangat takut. Ancaman pria itu bukan main-main; mata pisau itu menggores kulit pipinya. Ia merasakan darah mengalir dari lukanya, turun ke dagu, leher, lalu merembes ke kerah seragamnya. Kedua pria di sampingnya mempererat cengkeraman di lengannya.

"Ayo, nangis sana!"

"Kasihan, mamamu nggak di sini…"

Pria tadi merenggut bagian depan seragam Shino, menariknya mendekat. "Mau digores di mana lagi, hah?"

"Potong lidahnya saja, biar nggak bisa meludah lagi."

Shino panik. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Nggak usah dipotong saja dia sudah nggak bisa bicara."

Mereka tertawa lagi.

Ketakutan Shino segera digantikan oleh kemarahan; Shino benci ditertawakan, apalagi jika tidak ada yang lucu—premanisme sama sekali tidak lucu. "Kalian gila."

Tawa kelima pria itu terhenti mendengar kata-kata Shino. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. "Apa katamu? Gila? Kita?"

"Ya. Kalian gila," ulang Shino. Seketika ia menyesali perkataannya.

"Benar-benar cari mati anak ini."

Shino sudah memejamkan matanya, siap menerima pukulan—atau mungkin tusukan—dari orang-orang itu, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi raungan motor. Ia membuka mata dan melihat kelima pria itu sedang melihat ke arah belakang. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandangan mereka.

Shikamaru di atas motor besarnya. Empat temannya, masing-masing mengendarai motor besar, memenuhi jalanan. Pemandangan ini membuat Shino dan kelima preman tercengang.

"Lima lawan satu, ya," gumam Shikamaru. Ia menengok ke belakangnya, berlagak menghitung teman-temannya satu-persatu, lalu menatap preman-preman yang masih bengong itu. "Aku bawa empat teman, nih. Lima lawan lima baru adil, 'kan?"

"Jangan sok!" seru orang yang menahan lengan atas Shino.

"Belum tentu kalian menang!"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Lho, aku 'kan belum bilang akan mengalahkanmu."

"Mereka sudah ketakutan duluan, tuh," tukas seorang teman Shikamaru.

Suara ini sudah dikenal Shino; ia memicingkan mata. Itu Kiba. Tapi ia tidak mengenali ketiga sisanya.

Preman-preman menjadi murka. "Kalau bergerak sedikit saja, kalian akan melihat anak ini bersimbah darah!"

Shino gemetar.

Shikamaru tampak sedang berpikir.

"Ayo, siapa yang mau menampar wajahnya?" tanya pria berpisau pada teman-temannya.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku yang menendang perutnya saja!"

"Kalau aku kepalanya!"

"Diam!" seru Shikamaru. "Kalian hanya berkoar, tapi tidak melakukannya! Aku tetap akan melawan kalian—kalau kalian berani."

Perkataan Shikamaru memancing emosi kelima preman. Mereka semua melontarkan hujatan demi hujatan yang membuat Shino semakin ngeri. Akhirnya Shino didorong dengan kasar; punggungnya menabrak dinding, namun rasa sakit itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan rasa takutnya.

Shikamaru turun dari motor, disusul Kiba dan tiga orang lainnya. Kelima preman maju. Sepuluh orang yang sudah siap berbaku hantam itu sudah pasang kuda-kuda ketika mereka semua menyadari bahwa para penduduk setempat tengah menyaksikan mereka.

"Jangan bikin ribut di sini."

"Kalian mengganggu saja."

"Kalau mau saling bunuh, di tempat lain saja."

Kelima preman mengumpat bersamaan dengan umpatan yang berbeda-beda, memelototi Shino dan geng Shikamaru, lalu berbalik pergi. Tak lupa, mereka membanting handphone dan dompet Shino.

"Untuk apa kalian lihat-lihat? Ini bukan urusan kalian!" seru Shikamaru pada para penduduk. Padahal preman-preman itu angkat kaki berkat mereka. Seketika jalanan jadi sepi lagi; semua masuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. "Merepotkan."

Shino masih duduk lemas di tanah. Gemetarnya sudah hilang, namun otaknya belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kiba menghampiri Shino, memegangi pundaknya, lalu menariknya berdiri. "Kau ngapain, sih, malam-malam begini? Masih pakai seragam, lagi."

"Ah," hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Shino.

Shikamaru menghampiri Shino. "Kuantar pulang, yuk."

"Ah." Lagi.

"Kalian bertiga, pulang saja," perintah Shikamaru pada teman-temannya. "Thanks, ya!"

Mereka tertawa. "Kami yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu; ini seru sekali!" Bunyi motor terdengar lagi, dan mereka hilang dari pandangan.

***

Kiba menempelkan plester di pipi Shino yang terluka. Rasa perih yang ditimbulkan alkohol sempat membuat tubuh Shino terlonjak; Shikamaru menertawakannya.

Tapi Shino tidak marah.

"Shino bodoh!" seru Kiba tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak menyangka jam segini kau masih berkeliaran dengan seragam!" Ia meninju pelan pundak Shino.

"Maaf," ujar Shino lirih. "Aku tadi ketiduran di perpustakaan."

"Astaga, jadi gara-gara aku, ya?" Kiba tersentak. "Seharusnya aku tadi membantumu mengerjakan angket…"

"Bukan, kok," balas Shino.

"Aku tahu," tukas Shikamaru. "Gara-gara aku, 'kan?"

Shino terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng.

Shikamaru merogoh sesuatu di saku jeans-nya. Ia menyodorkan selembar kertas yang dilipat. "Ini," ujarnya.

Shino menerimanya, lalu menatap Shikamaru. "Apa ini?"

"Bacalah."

Hasil statistik dari sepuluh angket bagian Shikamaru. Lengkap dengan analisanya.

"Aku bukannya lupa mengerjakan, tapi lupa membawanya," terang Shikamaru. "Sepulang sekolah tadi aku langsung mencari-cari itu di rumah, ternyata terselip." Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ketika bermaksud membawanya ke rumahmu, aku melihat orang-orang itu."

"Yah," Kiba menyela. "Shikamaru langsung menghubungi kami, kau tahu? Dia menyuruh kami datang ke sana."

Shino menatap Kiba tidak percaya, lalu menatap Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru mengkhawatirkanmu," lanjut Kiba.

Shikamaru melemparkan bantal duduk ke wajah Kiba. "Diam kau."

Shino ingin menangis. Ia merasa bersalah telah menuduh Shikamaru yang tidak-tidak. Ia merasa beruntung nyawanya terselamatkan, berkat Shikamaru. Ia berdeham untuk mengusir perasaan haru itu.

Namun Kiba memeluknya. Kehangatan itu membuat Shino terpaksa membiarkan hati menguasainya. Ia balas memeluk, awalnya canggung. Pelukan Kiba semakin erat dan akhirnya Shino yakin bahwa ia memang sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar.

"Ayolah, jangan membuatku mual," cetus Shikamaru. "Kalian mengerikan."

Kiba dan Shino serentak melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Diam kau." Giliran Kiba yang melemparkan bantal duduk ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru membalas dan terjadi perang bantal.

Perasaan haru Shino hilang. "Jangan ribut di rumahku."

Detik itu juga Shikamaru dan Kiba menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Aih, kembali galak lagi," gumam Kiba.

"Berarti ini sudah saatnya untuk pulang, bodoh," kata Shikamaru. Ia bangkit dan beranjak ke pintu depan. Kiba menyusulnya.

Shino berdiri dan mengikuti mereka.

Kiba sudah keluar dan men-starter motornya. "Dah, Shino. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang Shikamaru saja, dia pasti siap menyelamatkanmu!" Ia menjulurkan lidah dan kabur sebelum Shikamaru melemparinya dengan sepatu.

Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepala lagi. "Anak yang merepotkan."

Shino tersenyum.

Shikamaru melihat senyuman itu dan ikut tersenyum. "Aku pulang, ya." Ia melambai pada Shino dan berjalan menuju motornya.

"Tunggu," sergah Shino.

Shikamaru berbalik.

"Terima kasih," ujar Shino terbata-bata. "Maaf, ya."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Yah, pokoknya aku ingin mengucapkan itu padamu."

Shikamaru tertawa. "Sama-sama. Aku juga minta maaf karena menyebalkan."

"Shikamaru, aku berutang nyawa padamu."


	2. Stage 2: Pay It Forward

**STAGE #2: Pay It Forward**

"Makalahmu bagus, Shino," puji Kakashi. "Aku suka hasil kerjamu."

"Terima kasih, Sensei, tapi itu bukan hasil kerjaku sendiri saja," ujar Shino rendah hati.

Kakashi tertawa. "Tapi kau bisa membuat Naruto melakukan bagiannya dengan baik."

"Sensei meremehkanku!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. "Yang pemalas 'kan Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tidur akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa, sih, merepotkan saja." Ia menguap dan kembali menekuni kegiatan tidurnya.

Shino sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Shikamaru yang seperti itu. Kini Shino tidak lagi memandang Shikamaru dengan sebelah mata. Malah, sejak hari itu Shino sering menghabiskan istirahat siangnya bersama Shikamaru, walaupun hanya sekadar menemani Shikamaru tidur di atap.

Bel pergantian kelas berbunyi.

"Oke, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini," tukas Kakashi. "Terus terang saya bangga pada kalian semua; makalah kalian akan diarsipkan di perpustakaan sekolah."

Para murid bersorak puas hanya karena sebuah pujian.

"Selamat siang."

***

"Mau rokok?" Kiba menawarkan sebungkus rokok pada Shikamaru, sementara ia sendiri menyelipkan sebatang di antara bibirnya.

"Maaf, ya," ujar Shikamaru sambil membentuk tanda silang besar dengan kedua lengannya. "Aku sudah berhenti merokok."

Kiba menganga; rokoknya jatuh ke lantai kelas. "Serius?" tanyanya tidak percaya sambil memungut rokok itu, membuangnya, lalu mengambil yang baru.

Shikamaru nyengir. "Tentu saja."

Shino senang mendengar itu, namun hati kecilnya masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Shikamaru yang seorang perokok berat bisa memutuskan demikian.

"Wow," Kiba menatap Sikamaru takjub, "unbelievable." Ia menyulut rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya keluar jendela. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kemarin."

"Kenapa?"

Shikamaru tampak berpikir, lalu dua detik kemudian ia hanya angkat bahu. "Entah."

"Menurutku," kata Kiba, "tak lama lagi kau akan kembali merokok."

Shikamaru angkat bahu lagi.

***

Shikamaru meletakkan tiga buah novel di meja. Salah satunya disodorkan pada Shino.

Pay It Forward, novel terjemahan karya Catherine Ryan Hyde.

"Novel lama," kata Shikamaru. "Tapi ceritanya bagus."

Shino memandangi cover belakangnya dan membaca sinopsis ceritanya. "Ini novel tebal, aku tak yakin bisa membacanya sampai habis."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Ayolah, Shino, masa sih kau tak punya waktu sedikit pun untuk membaca sebuah novel?"

"Tapi minggu ini tugas kita banyak."

Shikamaru mengerang.

"Mungkin lain kali saja?" tawar Shino.

Shikamaru memandangi Shino. "Oke, lain kali," katanya. "Tapi janji, lho." Kemudian ia sendiri membaca novel lain.

***

Shino menyelipkan Pay It Forward di balik buku teks sejarahnya. Ia membuka halaman satu novel itu dan mulai membaca. Walaupun demikian, Shino tetap mampu mendengar penjelasan Sarutobi Asuma—guru Sejarah dengan julukan Gorila-sen yang terkenal killer—mengenai World Trade Organization.

"Selama kurang lebih 48 tahun, perdagangan multilateral diatur oleh General Agreement on Tariffs and Trade atau GATT," jelas Asuma. "Namun sejak Januari 1995, World Trade Organization atau WTO menjadi organisasi utama dalam perdagangan dunia yang mengatur dan memfasilitasi perdagangan internasional."

Shino sudah pernah membaca buku tentang WTO; sampai sekarang, ia masih ingat apa tujuan dan fungsi utama WTO.

"Ada yang tahu apa tujuan dan fungsi utama WTO?" tanya Asuma sambil menebarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Hening.

Dengan ragu, Shino menurunkan buku dan mengangkat tangannya.

Asuma menggeleng. "Kau sudah sering menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, Aburame. Biarkan anak lain yang menjawab pertanyaan kali ini," katanya. Ia kembali memandang berkeliling. Akhirnya matanya berhenti pada Uchiha Sasuke, peringkat pertama kelas XII-B yang hampir tidak pernah bersuara. "Silakan, Uchiha."

Mata seluruh isi kelas tertuju pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memasang tampang ogah-ogahan. "Tujuan utama WTO," ujarnya datar, "adalah untuk menciptakan persaingan sehat di bidang perdagangan internasional bagi para anggotanya. Sedangkan fungsi utamanya yaitu sebagai forum bagi para anggotanya untuk melakukan perundingan perdagangan, serta mengadministrasikan semua hasil perundingan dan peraturan perdagangan internasional."

"Jawaban yang sangat baik, Uchiha," tukas Asuma. "Namun kau takkan mendapat nilai A untuk kelakuanmu yang tidak disiplin itu; seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku sambil berdiri, dan bukannya bermalas-malasan di bangkumu itu. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Mengerti, Sensei."

Shino kembali menekuni novelnya.

"Jumlah Negara anggota WTO saat ini mencapai 143 Negara, ditambah 31 Negara yang sedang dalam proses perundingan untuk dipertimbangkan sebagai anggota WTO," Asuma meneruskan penjelasannya. "Badan tertinggi dalam struktur WTO adalah Ministerial Conference, kemudian General Council yang membawahi lima badan." Lalu seperti sebelumnya, ia kembali mencari mangsa yang sedang bernasib sial.

Shikamaru.

"Nara Shikamaru," panggil Asuma, nyaris berseru.

Kali ini, mata seluruh kelas tertuju pada Shikamaru.

Jantung Shino nyaris terlontar dari dadanya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk dan segera meletakkan novelnya di meja.

Shikamaru sendiri masih terlelap. Wajahnya dibenamkan di antara kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Terdengar dengkuran samar.

Asuma bergegas menghampiri bangku Shikamaru sambil membawa penggaris kayu sepanjang satu meter.

"Shikamaru, bangun!" bisik Naruto.

Kiba melemparkan sebungkus permen ke arah Shikamaru, namun sayangnya lemparannya melenceng dan mendarat di meja Akimichi Chouji, si tukang makan yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

Chouji malah memungut permen itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku seragam. "Trims, Kiba," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Sial," umpat Kiba pelan. Lalu pada Shikamaru, "Bangun, bodoh!"

"Aduh, Shikamaru, bangun, dong," rengek Naruto. Ia mengguncang bangku Shikamaru, namun tidak berhasil membangunkan pemalas itu.

Asuma sudah hampir sampai di bangku Shikamaru. Penggaris kayunya teracung tinggi.

Shino gelisah di bangkunya. Jantungnya berdetak keras sekali.

"Bakamaru!" seru Naruto.

"Bangun!" seru Kiba.

Terlambat. Asuma sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapan Shikamaru. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia memukulkan penggaris kayunya ke kepala Shikamaru.

Shino terkesiap.

Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya, mengangkat wajah untuk menunjukkan kerutan-di-dahi-tanda-bahwa-ia-benci-tidurnya-diganggu pada Asuma, lalu menguap.

Asuma berusaha meredam amarahnya; ia harus tetap cool. "Kau berani tidur di tengah pelajaranku, Nara."

"Yah," desah Shikamaru. "Apa boleh buat, aku mengantuk."

Mendengar jawaban macam itu, Asuma semakin emosional.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih, kalau aku tidur di tengah pelajaran sejarah? Kurasa semua anak setuju, pelajaran ini amat sangat membosankan." Shikamaru memberi penekanan pada frase "amat sangat". "Iya, 'kan, teman-teman?"

Seluruh kelas bergeming.

"Tuh 'kan, tak ada yang menyanggah. Kubilang juga apa, pelajaran sejarah memang amat sangat membosankan."

Asuma berdeham untuk menyusun kekacauan dalam kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu pertanyaan, supaya kau tidak bosan."

Shino menelan ludah.

Tidak mungkin Shikamaru mampu menjawab, apa pun pertanyaannya.

Shikamaru menatap Asuma dengan mata mengantuk. "Hmm?"

"Sebutkan kelima badan WTO di bawah General Council, Nara."

Shikamaru masih tampak mengantuk.

Shino segera memutar pikirannya. Ia merasa pernah membaca tentang kelima badan WTO. Ia berjuang memeras otak untuk mendapatkan jawaban itu untuk Shikamaru.

Satu, Council for Trade in Goods… Dua, Council for Trade in Services… Tiga, Council for Trade Related Aspects of Intellectual Property Rights… Empat, Dispute Settlement Body… Lima, Trade Policy Review Body…

Tepat! Shino berhasil mengingat kelimanya. Ia segera bangkit dan mengacungkan tangan. "Saya tahu jawabannya, Sensei."

"Tidak perlu," ujar Asuma dengan suara dalam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Shikamaru. "Aku bertanya pada bajingan ini. Ayo, aku belum mendengar apa pun darimu, Nara."

Shino semakin gelisah; Asuma tidak pernah main-main. "Saya mohon, Sensei, biarkan saya yang menjawab—"

"Kau tidak perlu melindungi bajingan ini, Aburame!"

Shino tidak peduli, ia mulai menyebutkan kelima badan WTO tersebut, "Yang pertama yaitu Council for Trade in Goods, yang menangani masalah perdagangan barang dan masih memiliki beberapa badan lagi di bawahnya. Kemudian ada Council for Trade in Services yang—"

Asuma melemparkan penggaris kayunya sekuat tenaga ke arah Shino, namun Kiba segera melesat dari bangkunya dan berhasil menangkis lemparan Asuma dengan lengannya. Penggaris itu jatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras. Seluruh isi kelas terkejut; tidak terkecuali Asuma sendiri, yang baru saja menyadari perbuatannya.

Kiba menatap marah pada Asuma.

Shino hanya terpaku menatap penggaris kayu yang tergeletak di lantai dengan ngeri.

Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menggebrak meja. "Sensei tidak perlu melakukan perbuatan macam itu! Kau ini guru, 'kan?" geram Shikamaru.

"Yeah, dan kau ini murid, 'kan, Nara?" balas Asuma, tak kalah geramnya. "Seorang murid tidak seharusnya menggurui seorang guru. Seorang murid itu sudah seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan gurunya."

"Jadi," tukas Shikamaru datar, "Sensei masih menginginkan jawaban dari bajingan ini?"

Asuma tidak menjawab.

"Biarkan bajingan ini mengakui satu hal." Shikamaru menatap kecut pada guru itu. "Bajingan ini tidak tahu jawabannya; bajingan ini tidak tahu apa-apa. Puas?"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak mau tahu dengan nilaimu," ancam Asuma. "Nara Shikamaru, kau tidak lulus pelajaranku."

"Persetan," gumam Shikamaru.

Shino akhirnya bisa bersuara. "Shikamaru, sudah! Hentikan—"

"Asal kau tahu, ya, Gorila-sen," sela Shikamaru tanpa menghiraukan Shino. "Aku sendiri tidak sudi mengikuti pelajaranmu. Merepotkan."

Amarah Asuma memuncak, namun ia tetap berusaha tampak cool. "Keluar," perintahnya.

"Dengan senang hati," ujar Shikamaru. Ia segera bangkit dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Mata seluruh isi kelas mengikutinya hingga ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Shino duduk kembali dan menatap Pay It Forward yang tergeletak di mejanya dengan sedih. Ia masih belum berhasil membaca novel itu satu halaman pun.

***

"Kau tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu, Shikamaru," kata Yuuhi Kurenai, salah satu staf bimbingan konseling Konohagakure Gakuen, yang juga tunangan Asuma. "Kau sendiri tahu, 'kan, Asuma-san itu guru yang bagaimana."

"Aaah, aku bosan!" seru Shikamaru jengkel. Ia menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. "Kalau ia memang guru, seharusnya ia juga mempelajari karakter murid-muridnya, dong. Aku memang seperti ini, terserah dia mau terima atau tidak."

"Tidak bisa begitu," tukas Kurenai. Sambil merapikan kertas-kertas di mejanya, ia menyodorkan secangkir teh pada Shikamaru. "Mau teh, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menggerakkan kakinya. "Letakkan saja di situ."

Shino tercengang melihat kelakuan Shikamaru yang sangat tidak sopan.

Kurenai melihat ekspresi di wajah Shino. "Tak usah heran, Aburame, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Shikamaru yang seperti ini, kok."

Berbeda dengan Asuma yang keras kepala dan keras hati, Kurenai jauh lebih pengertian terhadap murid-muridnya. Apalagi mengingat Shikamaru adalah anak bermasalah yang sering menghadap para staf bimbingan konseling.

Tadi siang, seusai pelajaran sejarah, Shino segera keluar untuk mencari Shikamaru, namun ia tak menemukan anak itu. Kemudian Kiba memberitahunya, bahwa Shikamaru sering pergi ke ruang bimbingan konseling di waktu senggang untuk sekadar nongkrong atau menyapa para staf. Maka Shino segera menyusul ke sana, dan menemukan Kurenai sedang mendengarkan omelan Shikamaru perihal Asuma.

"Kau sudah baca Pay It Forward, Shino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Belum," jawab Shino. "Tapi aku akan segera membacanya, kok. Maaf," ia segera menambahkan setelah melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tampak cerah kembali. "Secepatnya, ya," katanya.

***

Shino menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya, lalu melihat jam digital pada handphone­-nya. Pukul dua puluh dua, saatnya tidur. Ia pun merapikan mejanya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Lima menit kemudian Shino menyelinap ke bawah selimut tebalnya. Ia baru saja akan mematikan lampu meja di samping ranjang ketika matanya menangkap Pay It Forward yang tergeletak di dekat tasnya.

Shino menyingkirkan selimutnya, bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan menghampiri meja tulisnya, meraih Pay It Forward, mengambil kacamata, dan mendekatkan novel itu ke wajahnya.

"When someone does you a big favor, don't pay it back…"

Tagline yang aneh, benak Shino. Namun rasa penasarannya justru terpicu kalimat itu.

Satu bab saja takkan makan banyak waktu.

Shino memutuskan akan menunda tidurnya untuk membaca satu bab saja.


	3. Stage 3: Bird's Nest

**STAGE #3: Bird's Nest**

Siang hari yang cerah. Matahari tertutup awan, namun kehangatan sinarnya masih bisa menyelimuti bumi. Angin sepoi melambaikan dedaunan. Ditambah sedikit keramaian di lapangan bola di bawah sana, Shikamaru tidur di sela istirahat siang di atap sekolah dengan damai, ditemani oleh Shino.

"Aku sudah membaca sampai selesai," kata Shino. Semalam, Shino yang hanya bermaksud membaca satu bab _Pay It Forward_ saja keterusan membacanya sampai selesai. Baru kali ini ia menyelesaikan membaca novel setebal itu dalam satu malam. Memang, ia jadi kurang tidur, namun seperti yang pernah dikatakan Shikamaru, novel itu memang bagus; Shino tidak merasa rugi mengurangi waktu tidurnya.

Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya. "Yang benar? Coba kauceritakan ulang padaku."

"Semuanya?"

"Intinya saja."

Shino berpikir sejenak. "Trevor diberi tugas sekolah oleh gurunya," ia memulai.

Shikamaru mengangguk kecil. "Lanjutkan."

"Tugas untuk membuat suatu proyek sosial yang dapat mengubah dunia, dan Trevor harus terlibat langsung dalam proyek tersebut. Trevor menamakan proyeknya '_Pay It Forward_'; konsepnya, melakukan hal-hal baik pada tiga orang, kemudian masing-masing dari mereka harus membalas perbuatan baik itu dengan melakukan hal-hal baik pada ketiga orang lainnya, sehingga akhirnya terbentuk suatu skema piramida. Proyek Trevor tidak berjalan dengan baik, karena Trevor akhirnya terbunuh secara tidak sengaja oleh salah satu orang yang ditolongnya. Namun sebelum kematian Trevor, salah satu orang yang ditolongnya telah melakukan kebaikan pada tiga orang lain yang kemudian meneruskan proyek itu. Maka kematian Trevor tidak sia-sia; '_Pay It Forward_' yang semula hanya proyek kecil ternyata bisa mengubah dunia jadi lebih baik." Shino berhenti untuk mengambil napas. "Benar, 'kan?"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum memandang Shino, dan sebelum Shino menanyakan maksud senyuman itu, Shikamaru sudah kembali tidur.

***

Naruto menendang bola ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru, yang sejak tadi sudah _standby_ di dekat gawang tim lawan, menerima umpan tersebut dan meneruskannya pada Chouji. Namun karena gerak Chouji terlalu lamban, Sasuke dari tim lawan merebut bola dan membawanya ke arah sebaliknya. Naruto mengumpat pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya melontarkan tatapan dingin dan terus menggiring bola. Kiba, kiper tim Naruto, maju melintasi garis gawang untuk mencegah Sasuke. Dengan lincahnya, Sasuke melewati barisan pertahanan tim Naruto dan tiba di hadapan Kiba. Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Chouji berusaha menghalangi gerakan Sasuke, namun Sasuke berhasil mengecoh mereka dan berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Kiba.

Terdengar jeritan murid-murid perempuan dari luar lapangan. Beberapa menjerit karena terbawa panasnya pertandingan latihan, namun kebanyakan menjerit histeris melihat keahlian Sasuke dalam menggocek bola, padahal Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan mereka.

Sasuke memanfaatkan celah kecil di antara kedua kaki Kiba untuk meloloskan tembakannya. Namun sayang, tak ada seorang pun pemain tim Sasuke yang berada di sekitar gawang tim Naruto. Bola yang ditembakkan Sasuke meluncur ke arah gawang. Kiba memekik tertahan, Naruto mengumpat lagi, dan Shikamaru menjerit frustasi. Namun tepat sebelum bola itu masuk ke gawang, Shino muncul dan menghalau bola keluar lapangan. Tim Naruto mendesah lega, tim Sasuke mengeluh. Hanya Sasuke sendiri yang tidak memasang ekspresi apa pun.

Maito Gai, guru Olahraga, meniup peluitnya tanda usainya latihan. Murid laki-laki meninggalkan lapangan bola dan bergabung bersama murid-murid perempuan dalam satu barisan.

"Kau keren, Sasuke," puji Haruno Sakura, kekasih Sasuke, sambil menyodorkan handuk kecil.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan menerima handuk itu tanpa mengatakan terima kasih.

"Huh," gumam Naruto. "Sok gaya."

"Hei, kau ini kenapa, sih? Punya dendam pribadi, ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto cepat. "Secara, dia 'kan belagu begitu. Padahal nggak keren-keren amat, tapi gokilnya nggak ketolongan. Benci banget, nih."

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Suaramu terlalu keras, Naruto," tukas Shikamaru.

"Biar saja, biar dia sadar dia sebenarnya bukan apa-apa," ujar Naruto.

"Harap tenang, anak-anak," ujar Gai. "Saya akan mengevaluasi hasil latihan tadi."

Anak-anak langsung tenang.

Gai mulai mengeluarkan _clipboard_-nya dan membaca catatannya. "Tim Naruto sudah cukup kompak. Sebagai kapten, Uzumaki Naruto sudah berhasil membuat kesepuluh rekannya berperan. Sayang, walaupun Nara Shikamaru bisa mengontrol penguasaan bola, gerakan Akimichi Chouji sering membebani rekan yang lain, jadi kau harus banyak latihan. Sebagai kiper, Kiba sudah cukup gesit, sayangnya kau masih kurang perhitungan. Kurasa Aburame Shino yang berperan paling baik di sini."

Naruto bersorak girang dan ber-_high five_ dengan Kiba. Shikamaru menyikut rusuk Shino dan mengacungkan jempol, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Chouji untuk menghiburnya. Sisanya bersorak girang mendengar penilaian tersebut.

"Naruto," panggil Hinata.

Naruto menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Selamat, ya," puji Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto nyengir kikuk. "Terima kasih, Hina-_chan_."

"Idih, kau itu," ujar Shikamaru, "dipuji sedikit saja langsung besar kepala. Dasar lebay."

"Apaan, sih! Rese banget, bilang saja kau iri!" balas Naruto sengit sambil berusaha menjejalkan sepatunya ke mulut Shikamaru.

"Tim Sasuke," ujar Gai. "Agak mengecewakan. Uchiha Sasuke _sangat_ mendominasi. Kau memang hebat, aku mengakui semangat masa mudamu. Namun menjadi kapten bukan berarti menjadi dewa; kau harus mengajak rekan-rekanmu ikut memegang andil. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _Sensei_," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa mengejek.

Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kau dengar itu, 'kan, Sasuke-_chan_?" ejek Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto," tegur Gai. "Harusnya kau introspeksi dirimu sendiri. Kau terlalu besar kepala dan besar mulut, tapi kau tidak berhasil mencetak angka untuk timmu. Kusarankan kau mencontoh sifat rendah hati Sasuke. Mengerti?"

Naruto cemberut. "Mengerti, _Sensei_," jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

Kiba dan Shikamaru menertawakan Naruto.

Naruto malu sendiri dan melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke menatapnya mengejek.

***

"Sebal!" jerit Naruto. Ia menendang batang pohon lalu mengaduh kesakitan. "Pohon sialan!"

"Hei, hei, kau ini sebal sama Sasuke atau sama pohon, sih?" tanya Shikamaru di sela tawanya.

"Dua-duanya! Aku juga sebal sama Gai-_sen_! Juga sama kau!"

"Apa, sih? Kok aku juga ikut-ikutan?" tuntut Shikamaru.

"Kau menertawakanku, sih! Aku lagi bete, nih, pergi sana!"

Shikamaru tertawa lebih keras dan melenggang pergi.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Shino.

"Minum," jawab Shikamaru. "Ikut, yuk."

***

Air ledeng memang terasa aneh di lidah, namun menyegarkan di tenggorokan. Shino merasakan air ledeng membasahi rongga mulutnya dan mengalir turun dari kerongkongannya. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah sudi minum air langsung dari keran. Namun sejak bersama Shikamaru, Shino sering mencoba banyak hal.

"Segar, 'kan?" Shikamaru melemparkan handuk pada Shino.

Shino menangkap handuk itu. "Yah, begitulah."

"Ayo ke ruang ganti," ajak Shikamaru. "Pakaian olahraga yang penuh keringat bikin pengap."

Shino mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Shikamaru. Ketika mereka sedang melintas di bawah bayang-bayang pohon, Shino menghentikan langkah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Anak burung," jawab Shino.

"Hah?"

"Kelihatannya jatuh dari sarangnya."

Shikamaru menunduk, matanya menemukan seekor anak burung yang tergeletak di atas tanah, tak jauh dari tempat Shino berdiri. Ia menengadah sambil memicingkan mata. Di salah satu cabang pohon, ada sebuah sarang. Di dalamnya, ada tiga ekor anak burung yang masih sangat kecil, ketiganya sedang berciap-ciap. "Kau benar."

Shino memungut anak burung itu dari atas tanah. "Dia belum bisa terbang, Shikamaru." Ditunjukkannya anak burung yang sedang berusaha mengepak-ngepakkan sayap kecilnya itu pada Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, dia 'kan masih bayi. Letakkan saja dia di tanah, biar nanti ibunya yang mengembalikannya ke sarang."

Shino tercengang. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Entahlah, toh itu bukan urusan kita. Ayo, Shino, kita harus cepat ganti pakaian."

"Tapi, bisa saja dia terinjak orang."

"Sudahlah, Shino, kau tidak mau terlambat kelas berikutnya, 'kan?"

"Kau duluan saja, Shikamaru," ujar Shino. "Aku akan mengembalikannya ke atas sana."

"Jangan bercanda, Shino."

"Aku tidak bercanda." Shino menggenggam lembut anak burung itu di tangan kirinya, lalu mulai memanjat pohon dengan satu tangan.

"Tapi kau bisa jatuh."

"Aku takkan mati hanya karena jatuh, tapi anak burung ini bisa mati kalau terinjak."

"Kau keras kepala, Shino." Shikamaru menarik bagian belakang pakaian olahraga Shino. "Kau turun saja, biar aku yang naik."

Shino menyerahkan anak burung itu pada Shikamaru. "Jangan menggenggamnya terlalu keras; dia sangat lemah, Shikamaru."

"Iya, iya," keluh Shikamaru. "Merepotkan sekali." Ia memasukkan anak burung itu ke dalam saku kaosnya dan mulai memanjat.

"Hati-hati, Shikamaru," kata Shino.

Shikamaru hanya menggeram pelan. Ia berhasil mencapai puncak pohon setinggi empat meter itu tanpa kesulitan. Namun tampaknya cabang-cabangnya agak sulit dipanjat. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan jarak antara dirinya dan sarang burung itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shikamaru?" tanya Shino dari bawah sana.

Shikamaru menggeram lagi. "Tenang saja, deh." Si anak burung berciap-ciap dalam sakunya. Sejenak ia ragu, namun ia berusaha mengusir perasaan itu dan mulai meneruskan memanjat. Ia berhasil sampai pada sarang burung itu. Ketiga anak burung berciap-ciap semakin keras. Dikeluarkannya si anak burung dari dalam saku, lalu dengan hati-hati diletakkannya ke dalam sarang. Sekarang keempat anak burung itu mengepak-ngepakkan sayap-sayap kecil mereka. Mau tak mau, Shikamaru tersenyum melihat mereka.

Shino menggigit bibirnya tanda cemas. "Bagaimana?"

"Sudah beres," jawab Shikamaru. "Aku akan turun sekarang." Ia baru saja membalikkan badan dan bersiap untuk kembali ke pangkal cabang, ketika tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur. Ia tergelincir dan menggapai-gapai ke segala arah, namun tak berhasil meraih apa pun yang bisa menahan tubuhnya.

Di bawah sana, Shino—yang melihat ada yang tidak beres—meneriakkan nama Shikamaru dengan kalap.

Shikamaru jatuh.

Shino segera bersiap menangkap tubuh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menimpa Shino.

Shino, masih terlentang, mengerang pelan. "Kau tak apa-apa, Shikamaru?"

"Begitulah," desah Shikamaru. Ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Shino.

Shino melihat darah membasahi bagian depan pakaian olahraganya. Ia terkesiap.

"Kau berdarah, Shino!" Shikamaru panik.

Shino tidak merasakan apa-apa. "Tidak, bukan aku."

Shikamaru masih terpana melihat darah yang merembes di pakaian Shino.

"_Kau_ yang berdarah, Shikamaru," kata Shino akhirnya.

"Tidak."

"Ya. Kau berdarah."

"Aku tidak terluka."

Shino meraih lengan Shikamaru. Ia melihat beberapa goresan panjang di bagian dalam pergelangan tangan kiri Shikamaru yang masih mengucurkan darah. Shikamaru menyadari lukanya, lalu menyentakkan genggaman Shino dan bangkit berdiri.

Shino ikut bangkit. "Kau _memang_ berdarah, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru diam saja.

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan. Lukamu harus diobati."

"Tidak usah, kita tidak boleh terlambat ke kelas."

"Shikamaru, lukamu lebih penting—"

"Berisik!" seru Shikamaru.

Shino terperanjat. Belum pernah Shikamaru membentaknya seperti itu.

Shikamaru sendiri juga terkejut; ia tidak bermaksud sekeras itu pada Shino. "Maaf, Shino, bukan maksudku membentakmu," katanya irih.

"Tidak apa-apa," tukas Shino. Namun matanya masih mengamati wajah Shikamaru, mencari-cari sesuatu yang disembunyikan pemuda itu.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat ganti pakaian."

Shino mengangguk.

"Nanti biar kuobati sendiri saja."

Shino mengangguk lagi.

Shikamaru berjalan ke arah ruang ganti, diikuti oleh Shino.

"Shikamaru," panggil Shino ragu. "Maaf, ya."

"Soal apa?"

"Gara-gara aku memaksamu mengembalikan anak burung itu, kau jatuh dan harus terluka."

Shikamaru meninju pelan pundak Shino. "Bukan salahmu. Aku sendiri yang ingin naik, 'kan? Sudahlah, lupakan saja, kita benar-benar sudah terlambat masuk kelas, nih." Ia berlari kecil memasuki ruang ganti.

Shino masih merasa ada yang tidak beres. Namun melihat Shikamaru yang berganti pakaian sambil bersiul-siul seperti biasanya, Shino segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu.


	4. Stage 4: The Past, the Present, the Futu

**STAGE #4: The Past, the Present, the Future, and the Fate**

Jam pelajaran keenam di kelas XII-B sedang kosong. Kabarnya, Umino Iruka sang wali kelas sedang dipanggil ke kantor kepala sekolah. Entah urusan kelakuan murid-muridnya yang tidak bisa diatur, masalah akademis, masalah pribadi, atau mungkin ketiganya.

Konohagakure Gakuen jarang sekali mengalami jam kosong. Bagi siswa kelas XII-B, ini merupakan kesempatan yang amat langka, dan karenanya harus digunakan sebaik-baiknya. Suasana riuh menguasai kelas. Bahkan, beberapa siswa laki-laki sudah kabur entah ke mana. Sedangkan para perempuan—kecuali Hinata—sibuk mengerumuni Sasuke, sementara Sakura berjuang keras menyingkirkan para _fangirls_ maniak itu.

Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji meninggalkan bangku mereka masing-masing dan bergabung di sekeliling bangku Naruto. Kiba merokok. Shino mengawasi mereka dari tempatnya, dan segera mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka berempat sedang membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Ketika keempat temannya itu sedang bercanda ria, Shino memilih untuk _browsing_ melalui _handphone_-nya saja dan mulai mengaktifkan _searching engine_.

Shino tahu tidak lama lagi siswa kelas dua belas akan meninggalkan SMA dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Ia sangat menguasai bidang pengetahuan alam, sosial, maupun bahasa. Namun karena ketertarikannya sebagian besar terletak di hal-hal mengenai kelangsungan hidup, ia memutuskan akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Sekarang, ia sedang mengetikkan kata kunci untuk mencari beasiswa ke sekolah tinggi ilmu kedokteran dengan kualitas bagus.

_Toto Daigaku, __Meishin Daigaku, Tokyo Daigaku, Konohagakure Daigaku..._

"Sedang apa?"

Shino mengangkat wajahnya dari layar _handphone_.

"Serius sekali, sih?" Shikamaru sedang berusaha mengintip layar _handphone_ Shino dengan penasaran.

"Mencari info beasiswa," jawab Shino singkat. Ia tidak menyukai sifat ingin ikut campur Shikamaru.

"Beasiswa?" tanya Shikamaru heran. "Buat apa? Sebentar lagi kita 'kan lulus."

"Beasiswa universitas, maksudku."

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Sudah ketemu?"

"Begitulah. Tapi aku masih bingung," kata Shino. Seketika sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjelaskan ini pada Shikamaru. Namun karena toh anak itu masih menunggu penjelasannya, ia meneruskan. "Ada empat universitas yang menawarkan beasiswa untuk fakultas kedokteran."

"Yah, itu kaupikirkan lain kali saja, Shino," tukas Shikamaru, kembali ke sifat aslinya. "Itu merepotkan. Ayo, gabung dengan yang lain saja."

Shino melontarkan pandangan sekilas pada Kiba, Chouji, dan Naruto. Naruto sudah ketiduran dengan punggung menempel ke sandaran bangku; kepalanya menengadah ke langit-langit kelas, mulutnya terbuka lebar, menyuarakan dengkuran yang amat keras. Chouji makan keripik kentang sambil melihat-lihat majalah _game_ yang menurut Shino dipinjam dari Kiba. Kiba sendiri sedang berusaha memasukkan dua batang Pocky cokelat ke masing-masing lubang hidung Naruto, kemudian sambil terkekeh ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ untuk mengambil gambar Naruto yang tidur dengan Pocky di hidungnya. Shino melihat sebatang rokok yang menyala masih terselip di bibir Kiba.

"Shino?"

Shino menatap Shikamaru. "Kiba merokok."

Shikamaru memukulkan telapak tangan ke keningnya. "Aku baru ingat kau benci rokok."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak suka asapnya. Tidak baik."

"Tenang, bisa diatur." Shikamaru menghampiri Kiba, merenggut rokok yang masih menyala itu, dan memasukkannya ke mulut Kiba.

Shino berdiri dari bangkunya.

Chouji tertawa.

Kiba menjerit, memuntahkan rokok yang sudah mati itu beserta abunya. Ia terbatuk-batuk keras lalu menatap Shikamaru menuntut penjelasan.

"Mau protes? Bilang Shino sana," kata Shikamaru datar.

Kiba melihat Shino angkat bahu. "Kau yang cari gara-gara, Shikamaru, jangan salahkan Shino!"

"Terserah." Shikamaru mengambil kedua batang Pocky dari hidung Naruto, lalu kembali ke tempat Shino. Ia menyodorkan salah satu Pocky pada Shino. "Mau?"

_Itu dari hidung Naruto. Tidak higienis_, benak Shino. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Shikamaru memasukkan kedua batang Pocky yang tidak higienis itu ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya, dan menelannya.

"Ih, jorok!" jerit Kiba.

Shikamaru menjulurkan lidah pada Kiba.

Chouji tertawa lagi. "Kau juga jorok, Kiba. Kau makan rokokmu sendiri."

Kiba menyerang Chouji, sementara Naruto masih tidur dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Shikamaru," panggil Shino ragu-ragu. "Kurasa Pocky yang barusan kaumakan itu sudah tercemar. Tahu, tidak? Bakteri itu ada di mana-mana. Di dalam hidung manusia juga."

Shikamaru angkat bahu. "Yang penting rasa cokelatnya masih seperti cokelat."

Shino tak habis pikir.

"Teman-teman, aku minta perhatian kalian sebentar."

Naruto bangun. Mata seluruh isi kelas tertuju ke depan kelas. Kiba berdiri di sana.

"Mau apa, sih, si bego itu?" tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tolong aktifkan _bluetooth_ kalian," pinta Kiba. "Aku ingin berbagi _file_ ini dengan kalian semua."

"Mau apa kau?"

"_File_ apa, sih?"

"Jangan aneh-aneh, ya."

"Sudah, aktifkan saja," ujar Kiba. Ia sendiri sedang berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya.

Seluruh isi kelas mengaktifkan _bluetooth_ mereka sambil bertanya-tanya _file_ seperti apa yang hendak ditransfer Kiba untuk mereka semua.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kiba. "Kalau begitu, akan kukirim sekarang."

Ruang kelas XII-B dipenuhi oleh bunyi _ringtone_ yang bermacam-macam. _Bacchikoi!!!_-nya Dev Parade dari _handphone_ Naruto-lah yang paling terdengar di atas keramaian itu.

"Norak!" komentar Shikamaru.

Shino bisa mendengar suara Inoue Joe melantunkan _Closer_ dari _speaker_ _handphone_ Shikamaru, sementara instrumen intro _Broken Youth_ mengalun dari _handphone_-nya sendiri. Ia me-nonaktifkan _bluetooth_-nya dan membuka _received files_.

Terpampang foto Naruto sedang tidur, dengan wajah superbodoh dan dua batang Pocky menjuntai keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Kiba berhasil mengambil gambar itu dari sudut yang bagus, sehingga Naruto tampak benar-benar konyol.

"_Apa-apaan ini?_" teriak Naruto emosi.

Tawa seisi kelas—kecuali Shino yang berusaha keras menahan tawanya dan Hinata yang hanya tercengang melihat foto itu—meledak.

"Tepuk tangan untuk Inuzuka Kiba, yang telah berprestasi mengabadikan kenangan terindah untuk kelas XII-B!" Kiba mengumumkan pada seisi kelas, disambut oleh tepuk tangan riuh.

Naruto menggeram penuh amarah pada Kiba. Sasuke tertawa tertahan dengan nada mengejek. Naruto marah bukan main; pada Sasuke, pada Kiba, dan pada semua orang yang menertawakannya. Terutama sekali pada Kiba yang melanggar privasinya. Sementara itu, Kiba bersiap untuk kabur.

"Kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang pantas atas perbuatanmu ini, Inuzuka Kiba!" sumpah Naruto kesetanan sambil mengejar Kiba yang sudah tunggang langgang keluar kelas.

Seisi kelas masih tertawa-tawa. Sebagian karena kelakuan Naruto dan Kiba, sebagian lagi karena foto itu sendiri.

Sasuke tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk segera menggunakan foto itu sebagai _wallpaper_-nya. Ia kemudian memandangi tampilan pada layar _handphone­_-nya hingga puas, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Ke atas, yuk," ajak Shikamaru.

Shino belum menjawab. Iruka sudah keburu masuk sambil membawa tumpukan kertas. Anak-anak mengeluh karena jam kosong mereka terganggu. Shikamaru mengerang. Semuanya kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

"Apa yang terjadi sementara saya tidak ada?" tanya Iruka. "Suara kalian terdengar sampai kantor Tsunade-_sama_, tahu?" Tsunade adalah kepala Konohagakure Gakuen. "Dan astaga, kenapa banyak bangku yang kosong? Pada kabur ke mana mereka?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Oke, saya rasa kalian mendapatkan nilai bagus untuk kerjasama dan kekompakan, tapi sayangnya kerjasama dan kekompakan itu kalian gunakan dalam berbuat hal buruk," kata Iruka. Ia kemudian berdeham. "Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Saya akan membagikan angket-angket ini. Uchiha, tolong bagikan angket ini."

Sasuke sang ketua kelas maju dan menerima lembaran angket dari Iruka. Setelah Sasuke selesai membagikan angket-angket tersebut pada masing-masing anak, Iruka memastikan keadaan kelas kembali normal.

"Kalian sudah kelas dua belas, sebentar lagi lulus. Saya minta kalian mempersiapkan diri untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas mulai sekarang. Harapan saya, kalian lulus dengan nilai yang baik dan mampu membawa nama baik Konohagakure Gakuen ke universitas ternama, agar nantinya cita-cita kalian tercapai." Iruka berhenti sejenak. "Nah, sekarang perhatikan angket yang sudah dibagikan."

Seluruh siswa memperhatikan angket mereka masing-masing.

Shino membaca seluruh poin dalam angket itu. Yang harus diisi antara lain mengenai bidang yang diminati dan dikuasai, cita-cita, universitas tujuan, jurusan yang diinginkan, dan alasan untuk masing-masing jawaban. Semua poin sangat menentukan masa depan.

"Tolong diisi dan dikembalikan pada saya, paling lambat Senin minggu depan," terang Iruka. "Kalian bisa merundingkannya dulu dengan orangtua kalian, atau mungkin pada para guru bimbingan konseling. Ingat, jangan menyesatkan diri dengan berunding dengan teman kalian."

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi.

***

Seperti biasa, Shikamaru bersantai di atap ditemani oleh Shino. Kali ini Shikamaru merekomendasikan _The Alchemist_ untuk Shino baca.

Shino menerima novel itu dan membaca nama penulisnya, Paulo Coelho. Nama yang asing. Orang Brazil?

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan _Pay It Forward_ dalam satu malam. Kurasa sudah seharusnya kau membaca _The Alchemist_ yang penuh inspirasi ini. Kujamin begitu mulai membacanya, kau takkan pernah meletakkan novel ini, kecuali kau sudah selesai membacanya," kata Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, kita masih punya banyak tugas."

"Aku tak menyuruhmu menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin, 'kan?"

Shino menyerah. "Oke. Tapi kapan-kapan."

Shikamaru tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Shino. "Nah, begitu dong."

Suasana sore itu membuat Shikamaru mengantuk. Ia merebahkan tubuh dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lutut Shino yang duduk di sampingnya. Matanya terpejam.

Shino memandangi _wristband_ hitam di pergelangan tangan kiri Shikamaru. Ia tahu, _wristband_ itu menyembunyikan luka di baliknya; luka yang mati-matian disembunyikan oleh Shikamaru; luka yang membekas sejak Shikamaru jatuh dari pohon; luka yang dibuat Shino secara tidak langsung. Jika boleh jujur, Shino masih penasaran mengapa Shikamaru menjadi sangat sensitif mengenai luka itu.

Shikamaru belum tidur, Shino tahu itu. Ia mampu mendengar irama napas dan detak jantung Shikamaru yang tidak beraturan. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan sedih, tiba-tiba merasa galau.

Shikamaru membuka matanya dan mendapati Shino tengah memandanginya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Shino menggeleng kecil.

Shikamaru bangkit duduk. "Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Maaf."

"Dan jangan minta maaf," tambah Shikamaru cepat.

Baik Shino maupun Shikamaru sama-sama terdiam. Keheningan itu terus berlangsung selama lebih-kurang lima menit.

"Soal angket tadi," tukas Shino memecahkan keheningan; ia tidak suka suasana hening yang tidak mengenakkan itu. "Sudah tahu mau menulis apa?"

Shikamaru garuk-garuk kepala. "Kalau bisa, aku tidak mau menulis apa-apa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak berniat kuliah."

Shino sedikit terkejut. "Kau mau langsung kerja?"

Shikamaru tertawa. "Tidak, bukan begitu."

"Lantas? Itu 'kan soal masa depanmu."

"Bagiku, masa depan itu tabu," jawab Shikamaru. "Aku hidup hanya berorientasi pada saat ini dan untuk saat ini. Hidup 'kan cuma sekali. Siapa, sih, yang mau menjalani kesempatan langka itu dengan penuh penderitaan?"

Lagi-lagi Shino dikejutkan oleh jawaban Shikamaru. _'Penderitaan' apa yang Shikamaru maksud?_ Namun Shino memilih untuk menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam hatinya dan mendengarkan saja.

"Kita nggak tahu apa yang sudah disiapkan untuk masa depan nanti. Kalau salah pilih, kita akan menderita," lanjut Shikamaru.

Kali ini Shino tidak bisa diam saja. "Tapi kita bukan pengecut, 'kan? Resiko seperti apa pun harus kita tanggung sendiri."

"Memang benar. Setidaknya, itu bagimu, Shino. Bagimu dan bagi orang-orang pemberani sepertimu. Tapi aku berbeda; aku seorang pengecut yang cuma tertarik pada masa kini. Sebab aku nggak hidup di masa depan maupun masa lalu. Menurutku, hidup ini adalah mengenai saat ini."

Shino tidak mau berdebat. Perbedaan pendapat itu sudah seharusnya ada. Ia mengalihkan wajah dan menatap _The Alchemist_ dalam genggamannya.

"Paulo Coelho juga pernah bilang, masa depan itu milik Tuhan. Tapi, masa depan itu sendiri digariskan untuk diubah; manusia ditakdirkan untuk mengubah takdir mereka."

Shino makin bingung. "Pada akhirnya, takdir itu harus diingkari, 'kan? Lalu untuk apa ada takdir?"

"Semua orang berusaha mengejar takdir, Shino. Kalau seseorang sudah mendapatkannya, dia bisa memilih mana yang terbaik untuknya. Kita harus memilih takdir, bukan menerima saja," jawab Shikamaru. "Hidup ini adalah soal pilihan."

'Memilih takdir'. Frase itu terdengar indah bagi Shino. Namun di luar itu, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Shikamaru bicarakan. Padahal ia ingin sekali mengenal dan mengerti dunia Shikamaru; dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dengan dunianya.

Shikamaru menemukan kebingungan di wajah Shino. "Yah, simpelnya, jalani saja saat ini. Sekarang aku sedang menikmati sore bersamamu. Perhatianku sepenuhnya tercurah pada situasi dan kondisi sekarang ini. Beberapa menit ke depan, kita akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan pada saat itu situasinya sudah berbeda; suasana ketika aku sedang menikmati sore bersamamu berubah menjadi masa lalu. Mengerti, 'kan?"

Shino mengangguk. "Kau membagi hidup ini dalam tiga bagian; masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan."

"Tepat," balas Shikamaru puas.

Namun dalam batin Shino, masih terdapat tanda tanya besar mengenai takdir yang berulang kali disebut Shikamaru. Dan mengenai penderitaan.


	5. Stage 5: AWOL

**STAGE #5: A.W.O.L.**

Shino terus memandangi bangku Shikamaru yang kosong sepanjang jam pelajaran pertama. Ia pikir, Shikamaru mungkin terlambat dan memutuskan untuk kabur ke tempat lain, _game center_ misalnya. Namun, lagi-lagi tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas, ia cemas.

Kakashi sedang menjelaskan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti seni bersastra.

Tiba-tiba, segumpal kertas mendarat di atas meja Shino. Ia segera mencari-cari si pengirim, dan menemukan Kiba sedang memberi isyarat padanya. Ia membuka gumpalan kertas itu.

"Shikamaru absen seharian."

_Dari mana Kiba tahu Shino sedang mencemaskan Shikamaru?_

Shino menuliskan "Dari mana kau tahu aku sedang mencari Shikamaru?" Ia meremas kertas itu dalam genggamannya hingga kembali berupa gumpalan dan melemparkannya pada Kiba.

Kiba membaca tulisan Shino dan menuliskan sesuatu, menggumpalkannya, lalu melemparkannya ke meja Shino.

"Tentu saja. Kaupikir aku tidak tahu dari tadi kau memandangi bangku Shikamaru seolah-olah di sana bertengger serangga unik yang belum pernah diidentifikasi? Ayolah, Shino, memangnya apa yang menarik perhatianmu selain serangga? Sudah tentu Shikamaru." Di bawahnya, ada coretan anak kecil bergambar wajah Kiba sedang mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Shino membalas, "Tolong, deh, Kiba. Aku serius. Shikamaru bilang padamu kenapa dia bolos?"

"Tidak. Tapi tadi pagi dia mengirim pesan padaku, katanya hari ini dia mau libur. Memangnya dia tidak bilang padamu?"

Shino merasa dikhianati Shikamaru. "Tidak," tulisnya.

"Hmm," tulis Kiba. "Itu aneh."

Shino mengakhiri obrolan itu dan melemparkan gumpalan kertas itu keluar jendela. Ia meletakkan kepala di atas meja, dan secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkap _The Alchemist_—yang sudah terbaca setengahnya—tersimpan dalam lacinya.

Hatinya _sangat_ sakit.

***

Shino pergi ke atap. Biasanya, Shikamaru sudah ada di sana, menunggunya. Namun hari ini tidak ada siapa-siapa di atap.

Tanpa menghiraukan perbedaan itu, Shino merebahkan tubuh di tempat di mana biasanya Shikamaru tidur, membuka halaman tengah _The Alchemist_, lalu meletakkannya dengan bagian dalam buku menghadap ke bawah, menutupi wajahnya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan tidur.

Godaan untuk mengirim pesan pada Shikamaru sempat terlintas di benak Shino, namun ia sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk merogoh _handphone­_-nya dari saku. Baginya, ini benar-benar konyol. Belum pernah Shino merindukan seseorang hanya karena tidak bertemu selama tiga jam pelajaran.

Secercah cahaya masuk ke mata Shino. Tangannya menggapai-gapai mencari _The Alchemist_ di atas wajahnya, namun tangannya hanya meraba angin. Ia membuka matanya.

Kiba. Ia mengambil _The Alchemist_ dari wajah Shino. "Jangan tidur di sini, Shino, kau bisa masuk angin."

Shino bangkit. "Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Jahatnya!" rengek Kiba. "Padahal aku ke sini karena mencemaskanmu..."

"Maaf," ujar Shino cepat. "Aku hanya—"

"Merindukan Shikamaru," potong Kiba. "Aku tahu."

Shino menggeleng. "Bukan seperti yang kaukira."

Kiba angkat bahu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Shino berdiri.

Shino menyambutnya.

"Aku punya ide bagus," tukas Kiba ketika Shino sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Shino tidak tertarik. _Kiba hanya berusaha menyemangatiku._

"Bilang dulu kau setuju."

"Soal apa?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau kau sudah bilang setuju, Shino."

Shino tidak suka ini. "Kau mempermainkanku?"

Kiba menggeleng tegas. "Ayolah, Shino, kau bakal suka ini. Cukup jawab dengan satu kata, 'setuju' atau 'tidak'. Aku ingin dengar sekarang juga."

Shino menatap mata Kiba dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha membaca pikiran anak itu, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia menyerah. "Aku setuju."

"_Yeah!_" sorak Kiba girang berlebihan. Ia menggenggam masing-masing tangan Shino. "Begini, kita akan menengok Shikamaru di rumahnya."

Shino merasa Kiba bagaikan malaikat.

"Tapi persyaratannya, kau harus _bolos_, Shino."

Detik itu, sayap malaikat Kiba berubah menyerupai sayap iblis kecil di mata Shino.

Shino menyentakkan tangannya pelan sehingga genggaman Kiba terlepas. "Lupakan saja idemu itu, Kiba. Takkan berhasil. Aku tidak mau bolos."

"Oh, ya?" tantang Kiba. "Walaupun demi _Shikamaru_?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi menggoda.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke rumah Shikamaru sepulang sekolah saja?" tawar Shino.

"Ha, terpancing kau, Shino," gumam Kiba. "Tapi maaf, keputusanku sudah bulat. Lagipula, Shikamaru takkan menyangka kita bakal ke sana, 'kan? Ini bakal menjadi _surprise_ bagi dia." Ia mulai berjalan menjauh. "Kalau kau tidak setuju, ya sudah, aku pergi sendiri saja."

"Tunggu, Kiba."

"Hmm? Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Aku ikut denganmu."

***

Kiba menghampiri lima siswa yang sedang nongkrong sambil merokok di dekat parkiran motor. Kelima siswa berdandan _punk_ itu mengawasi Kiba. Shino hanya bisa mengekor Kiba dengan takut-takut. Ia teringat akan kelima preman yang dulu pernah memalaknya.

Kiba berjongkok di sebelah laki-laki berbadan besar dengan kumis tipis, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei, Pudel," sapa laki-laki itu.

Kiba nyengir. "Nggak sopan, ya. Kucukur kumismu."

Mereka tertawa.

Kiba memang anak yang menyenangkan; penuh perhatian dan berselera humor tinggi. Tak heran, ia cepat akrab dengan siapa saja. Shino merasa semua orang yang pernah bertemu Kiba pasti langsung menyukai anak flegmatis itu. Demikian pula dengan Shino sendiri. Hanya saja, sifat usil Kiba sering kumat dan membuat Shino yang koleris dan tidak terlalu senang bercanda jadi agak kesal.

"Aku mau pinjam helmmu. Boleh, ya, _Bro_?" tanya Kiba pada laki-laki itu.

"Memangnya helmmu kenapa?"

"Bukan aku. Dia." Kiba menunjuk Shino.

Kelima pasang mata mengamati Shino dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Shino dibuat gemetar karenanya.

"Dia Shino, temanku. Kita mau bolos bareng, tapi dia nggak bawa helm," terang Kiba.

Laki-laki berkumis tipis itu bangkit dan menghampiri Shino. "Kepalaku besar, Kacamata. Helmku juga besar."

Lidah Shino kelu. "Namaku Shino. Bukan Kacamata."

Teman-teman lelaki itu tertawa, termasuk Kiba. Shino tidak tahu apa yang lucu.

Laki-laki itu membalikkan badan dan menghadap Kiba. "Temanmu itu lucu juga, Pudel." Ia memandang Shino sekilas, lalu memberi isyarat pada salah satu temannya yang tidak terlalu bongsor. "Pinjamkan helmmu."

Lelaki berukuran sedang itu tengah menduduki helmnya. Ia bangkit malas-malasan dan melemparkan helm itu pada Shino. Shino menangkapnya dan langsung terhuyung. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ada helm seberat itu.

"_Thanks_, _Bro_. Aku cabut duluan," kata Kiba. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan kelima orang itu.

Mereka melambai. "Temanmu Si Kacamata terlalu lembek, Pudel." Mereka tertawa keras.

Kiba tersenyum melihat wajah Shino yang memerah. "Sini, aku bawakan."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Shino membolos. Iruka takkan sadar; guru itu terlalu terfokus pada Naruto, sehingga kadang ia kurang awas. Lagipula, sebelum Shino kabur, Sasuke sudah berjanji akan meminjamkan catatannya.

Kiba sampai di motor besarnya. Ia menaikkan resleting jaketnya dan memasang helm ke kepalanya. Ia sudah hampir men-_starter_ motornya ketika tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti setelah mengamati Shino. Ia terbahak.

Merasa tidak ada yang aneh, Shino mengamati dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Kau ini memang lucu, ya, Shino," tukas Kiba. Ia turun dari motornya, menghampiri Shino, dan menarik-narik seragam Shino hingga tampak berantakan. Ia juga mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak-acak rambut Shino. "Nah, begini baru keren."

Shino masih tidak mengerti.

Kiba mengamati Shino sekali lagi, tersenyum nakal, lalu mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari sakunya. Dan, sebelum Shino sempat memprotes, ia sudah mengambil foto Shino yang sedang menenteng helm dengan seragam yang berantakan. Ia terpingkal. "Tepuk tangan untuk Inuzuka Kiba, yang lagi-lagi berprestasi mengabadikan kenangan terindah untuk kelas XII-B!"

"Awas, kau, Kiba," geram Shino.

"Mau ku-_upload_, ah." Kiba tersenyum nakal lagi, kembali ke atas motor, menyalakan mesinnya. Motornya meraung. "Ayo, naik," perintah Kiba.

Shino duduk di belakang Kiba, merasa aneh karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah naik motor. Ia memasangkan helm di kepalanya, seketika merasa akan pingsan; helm itu bau rokok.

"Aku bakal ngebut, jadi pegangan yang kuat, ya."

Shino, masih merasa mual, merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Kiba. Motor Kiba melesat kencang. Shino yang belum sepenuhnya siap terdorong ke belakang dan segera meraih pinggang Kiba agar tidak jatuh.

Kiba cekikikan. "Hentikan, Shino! Geli!"

Shino mengubah posisi tangannya, bermaksud berpegangan pada pundak Kiba, namun malah tak sengaja menggesek leher anak itu.

"_Shino!_" Kiba berusaha menggeram di tengah cekikikannya. Ia cekikikan sepanjang perjalanan.

***

Shino pusing. Ia segera melepaskan helm bau rokok itu, nyaris membantingnya ke tanah kalau saja Kiba tidak segera menangkapnya. "Aku nyaris mati kehabisan udara," seru Shino lirih.

Kiba tertawa. "Aku nyaris mati cekikikan."

Butuh sekitar sepuluh menit bagi Shino untuk memulihkan paru-parunya, dan sepuluh menit lagi bagi Kiba untuk menghentikan cekikikannya. Akhirnya, mereka baru tersadar sepenuhnya bahwa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Shikamaru.

Rumah Shikamaru besar; simpel namun nyaman. Sebagian besar dindingnya dicat hijau muda. Dengan halaman yang cukup luas, rumah itu tampak amat damai.

Namun juga sangat sepi.

"Shikamaru tinggal sendirian," jawab Kiba, seolah mampu membaca pikiran Shino. Ia membiarkan gerbang depan rumah terbuka dan memarkirkan motornya di dekat pintu garasi.

Shino mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. "Motornya tidak ada, sepertinya ia sedang keluar."

"Tidak aneh," timpal Kiba. "Dia 'kan suka keluyuran. Kita tunggu saja sampai dia pulang." Ia duduk di kursi malas di teras rumah Shikamaru. "Biasanya Shikamaru tidur siang di sini. Saking pulasnya, dia sampai tidak tahu ada kucing besar milik tetangga di atas tubuhnya!"

Shino duduk di sebelah Kiba sambil tersenyum; mencoba membayangkan Shikamaru tidur dengan kucing besar di atas tubuhnya.

"Coba lihat fotonya," ujar Kiba. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya, membuka folder foto, dan mengulurkan _handphone_-nya pada Shino.

Shino menerimanya. Ia melihat foto Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring pulas di kursi malas; kucing gemuk berbulu cokelat, juga sedang pulas, berbaring di atas dada Shikamaru; ekornya hampir menyentuh dagu anak itu. Senyum Shino merekah.

"Ada-ada saja. Kau memang usil, Kiba." Shino mengembalikan _handphone_ Kiba.

"_Nope_. Bukan usil, tapi kreatif," ralat Kiba. "Tepuk tangan, dong."

Seekor kucing gemuk berbulu cokelat masuk ke halaman rumah Shikamaru melalui celah pagar. Kucing itu berjalan malas ke arah teras sambil menggoyangkan ekor gemuknya pelan. Dengan mata hijaunya, kucing itu menatap curiga pada Shino dan Kiba.

Kiba terlonjak. "Kucing ini yang kumaksud, Shino! Singkirkan dia, aku benci sekali pada kucing!"

Shino terkejut, namun bangkit juga untuk menggertak kucing itu. Ia berlagak mengusir, sambil sesekali mendesis. Akhirnya, pada gertakan kelima, kucing itu berbalik arah meninggalkan Shino dan Kiba. Kiba, masih tampak pucat, mengawasi kucing itu menghilang di balik sesemakan. Ia baru bisa bernapas lega setelah Shino memastikan bahwa kucing itu benar-benar sudah pergi.

"Kau benar-benar _takut_ pada kucing, ya, Kiba?" tanya Shino.

Kiba menggeleng tegas. "Bukannya _takut_. Aku ini _benci_ kucing, Shino. Mereka menyeramkan sekali. Apalagi mata mereka; menunjukkan seolah mereka bisa menyerangmu kapan saja kau lengah."

"_Ailurophobia_," gumam Shino.

"Apa?"

"_Ailurophobia_, fobia kucing. Stress, panik berlebihan, dan histeris tanpa alasan begitu melihat kucing; seperti kau tadi. Artinya kau takut pada kucing."

Kiba cemberut. "Kubilang aku _benci_ kucing, bukan _takut_ pada mereka."

Shino angkat bahu. "Kau punya hewan peliharaan, Kiba?" tanyanya, mengganti topik.

"Pudel," jawab Kiba cepat dan penuh semangat. "Namanya Akamaru. Dia sudah bersamaku sejak dia masih bayi; sekarang dia sudah lima tahun, tapi badannya masih kecil seperti dulu. Dia teman jalan-jalan yang baik. Dan dia juga manis sekali, Shino. Oh, kapan-kapan kau harus melihatnya."

"Jangan-jangan, dia yang bersamamu di foto profil _facebook_-mu?" tanya Shino. Ia ingat, Kiba memasang foto dirinya memeluk seekor anjing pudel berbulu putih—yang menurutnya mirip sekali dengan Kiba.

Kiba mengangguk tegas. "Lucu, kan?"

"Tapi bulunya putih. Bukankah seharusnya kauberi dia nama 'Shiromaru'? Kenapa harus 'Akamaru'? Dia 'kan tidak berwarna merah, Kiba. Oh, bayangkan saja ada anjing berbulu merah."

Kiba tampak berpikir, lalu angkat bahu. "Entah. Mungkin hanya karena menurutku 'Akamaru' lebih enak didengar?"

Shino dan Kiba mengobrol lagi selama kira-kira dua puluh menit. Obrolan yang tidak ada arahnya, hanya untuk mengisi waktu sampai Shikamaru pulang. Akhirnya mereka mulai bosan, tepat ketika terdengar bunyi raungan motor yang sangat berisik. Bunyi itu makin terdengar keras, lalu tampak tiga buah motor besar berhenti di depan rumah Shikamaru. Ketiga pengendaranya mematikan mesin dan turun dari motor masing-masing.

Kiba mengenali mereka. "Hei, _Bro_, dari mana saja kalian?"

"Berburu," jawab salah satunya.

Yang lainnya tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Shino ingat, ketiga pengendara motor ini adalah anggota geng motor Shikamaru yang dulu pernah menyelamatkannya dari kelima preman di ujung blok bulan lalu.

Salah satu pengendara motor itu mengamati Shino. "Kau yang waktu itu, ya?"

Shino tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Kalau maksudmu adalah 'Kau yang dulu diselamatkan Shikamaru dari anak-anak bengal itu, ya?'" ralat Kiba, "kau benar. Namanya Shino."

"Hai," ujar Shino ragu-ragu.

"Hai, Shino," sahut ketiga pengendara motor, kompak.

"Ngomong-ngomong," tukas Kiba. "Ngapain kalian ke sini?"

Ketiga pengendara motor saling berpandangan. "Seharusnya kami yang bertanya. Ngapain _kau_ di sini?" tanya salah satunya.

Kiba mengerutkan kening. "Menunggu Shikamaru, dong. Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Di sini?"

"_Yeah_, tentu saja, ini 'kan rumah Shikamaru," ujar Kiba tak sabar. "Ada yang salah?"

Ketiga pengendara motor kembali berpandangan. "Ada yang salah, Kiba."

Shino memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara. "Memangnya Shikamaru di mana sekarang?"

"Rumah sakit."

Kali ini giliran Kiba dan Shino yang berpandangan.

"Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana ketika melihat motormu di sini, Kiba."

Tenggorokan Shino tercekat. "Rumah sakit?"

"Untuk apa Shikamaru di sana? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Jadi kau tidak diberitahu Shikamaru, ya, Kiba?"

"_Siapa yang sakit_?" ulang Kiba setengah berteriak.

"Shikamaru sendiri," jawab salah satu pengendara motor.

Shino menelan ludah tak percaya.

_Shikamaru sakit? Bahkan sampai dirawat di rumah sakit? __Kenapa anak itu tidak memberitahunya?_


	6. Stage 6: ASAP

**STAGE #6: A.S.A.P.**

Shino merasakan seluruh tubuh Kiba gemetar, bahkan tanpa perlu melalui kontak fisik. Melalui kaca spion motor, ia dapat melihat Kiba sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda khawatir di balik helmnya. Ia sendiri hampir tidak dapat menahan gemeletuk giginya.

_Kenapa Shikamaru harus sampai masuk rumah sakit?_

"Apa, sih, maksud Shikamaru?" geram Kiba di sela bunyi berisik dari keempat motor yang sedang melaju ke rumah sakit. "Benar-benar membingungkan. Kalau ketemu, akan kuhajar dia."

"Kiba," desah Shino. "Tahan emosimu."

"Shino, tanganku sudah gatal ingin mencekik Shikamaru. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat kita panik begini? Sialan." Kiba menggeram lagi.

"Mungkin dia tidak mau memberi kita kabar terlebih dahulu karena alasan tertentu."

Kiba menatap Shino melalui spion. "Kau tahu, Shino?"

Shino menggeleng. "Tidak," gumamnya lirih.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, baik Kiba maupun Shino sama-sama tidak bersuara. Keduanya berkonsentrasi menenangkan pikiran dan mengikuti ketiga motor di depan, yang membimbing mereka kepada Shikamaru.

***

Kelima pasang kaki berderap menuju lantai tiga Rumah Sakit Konoha. Kebisingan tersebut memecah suasana hening rumah sakit, memancing seluruh pasang mata mengamati kelima orang yang sedang bergegas itu.

Kiba nyaris membanting pintu kamar 136 terbuka, seandainya Shino tidak cukup cekatan untuk menghentikan anak itu. Akhirnya pintu itu hanya sedikit terempas, menampakkan suasana kamar VIP yang didominasi warna putih di mana Shikamaru sedang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kiba? Shino?" tanya Shikamaru bingung, lalu memasang senyumnya. "Teman-teman. Hai."

Kiba meronta, melepaskan pegangan Shino pada pundaknya, lalu menghampiri Shikamaru. "Apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru menghapus senyumnya, mengangkat sebelah alis. "Maksudku?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Shikamaru."

"Kalian membolos?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kiba tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Kenapa kau _di sini_?"

"Sebaiknya kau tenang, Kiba, ini rumah sakit—"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Shikamaru. Aku tahu ini rumah sakit, karena itu aku bertanya; _kenapa kau ada di rumah sakit_, Shikamaru?"

Shino menghampiri Kiba. "Jangan buat keributan di sini, Kiba."

Kiba masih menatap Shikamaru, menunggu jawaban.

Shikamaru menghela napas.

Salah satu pengendara motor angkat bicara. "Mereka berdua mengkhawatirkanmu, Shikamaru. Setidaknya buat mereka lebih tenang."

"_Yeah_, jawab saja," timpal Shino.

Shikamaru menatap Shino dan Kiba bergantian, lalu menghela napas. "Menyerah, deh. Jangan pelototi aku begitu, Kiba, aku hanya kecapaian dan butuh istirahat, kok."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Shino.

"Hanya itu." Shikamaru mengangguk.

Kiba mengamati Shikamaru. "Kau tampak kurus, Shikamaru. Kau tidak sedang membohongi kami, 'kan?"

Shikamaru merebahkan diri di ranjang. "Terserahlah, yang penting aku sudah memberi tahu kalian."

Kiba mendengus. "Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal kalau kau di sini, Shikamaru. Tahu, tidak? Saking khawatirnya, Shino sampai bolos demi kau!" Ia tertawa.

Shikamaru bangkit duduk, menatap Shino tak percaya. "Rupanya benar, kau membolos, Shino."

"Demi Shikamaru," tambah Kiba.

Shino merasakan wajahnya panas. "Aku hanya khawatir. Kukira kau kenapa-kenapa."

"'Kenapa-kenapa' bagaimana?" goda Kiba.

Wajah Shino semakin panas. Kini kelima orang lainnya tengah mengamatinya. Ia segera melambaikan tangan, mengusir panas di wajahnya. "Yah, kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

Mimik menyesal segera muncul di wajah Shikamaru. "Maaf, aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir."

"Justru kabur tanpa berita itu yang bikin khawatir," timpal Kiba.

Shikamaru menangkupkan masing-masing telapak tangannya di depan wajah. "Semuanya, maafkan aku."

Pada kesempatan itu, Shino melihat selang infus terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanan Shikamaru, sementara _wristband_ hitam terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Shino juga melihat tulang _ulna_ membayang jelas di balik kulit Shikamaru. Selain rambutnya yang tampak kering dan kusut, pundak Shikamaru yang terbungkus kain putih tipis pakaian rumah sakit juga tampak semakin menonjol.

Kiba benar; Shikamaru semakin kurus.

***

Shikamaru sudah kembali bersekolah di hari berikutnya. Masih kurus, namun sudah tampak lebih segar daripada kemarin. Dan bagi Shino, yang lebih penting kelakuan Shikamaru tetap seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kemarin kau bolos," kata Naruto siang itu.

"Ke mana? _Game center_ lagi?" tanya Chouji sambil mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Bukan, kalian pasti tak percaya. Shikamaru—" Kiba tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Shikamaru sudah membekap mulutnya.

"Aku ke rumah ayah," jawab Shikamaru sambil beradu pandang dengan tatapan tidak terima dari Kiba, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari rahang anak itu.

_Pembohong_, pikir Shino. Namun ia segera sadar, Shikamaru hanya tidak ingin teman-temannya khawatir. Ia kembali menekuni _The Alchemist_ sambil mendengarkan sisa-sisa bualan Shikamaru.

***

"Sudah sampai mana?"

Shino mengangkat wajahnya, memutar kepala menghadap Shikamaru yang sedang mengamati _The Alchemist_ dari balik pundaknya. "Pertengahan," jawabnya. "Mungkin hampir tiga perempat."

Shikamaru memberi Shino tepukan ringan di pundak. "Itu bagus. Ada kesan-pesan?"

Shino menarik napas. "Keren," ujarnya.

"Itu saja?"

"Hmm, aku suka alurnya, deskripsinya, kalimatnya—aku suka semuanya. Aku juga suka Santiago. Dia pantang menyerah," jelas Shino. "Dan terutama sekali, aku suka impiannya."

"Aku juga." Shikamaru, tersenyum, duduk di meja sebelah Shino. "Satu lagi, aku suka Coelho."

Shino tidak benar-benar mendengarkan Shikamaru. Ia terpana melihat senyum anak itu dan ikut tersenyum.

"Shino," panggil Kiba.

Shino berpaling dari Shikamaru dan menatap Kiba.

"Boleh aku ke rumahmu nanti sore? Aku mau pinjam tugas _resume_ artikelmu," ujar Kiba _to the point_.

Shino teringat tugas membuat _resume_ jurnal tiga puluh halaman tentang sejarah Perang Dingin yang diberikan Asuma. Masing-masing siswa harus membuat _resume_ dari jurnal lima subbab tersebut minimal lima halaman; tugas yang tidak ringan. "Bukankah isi _resume_ kita tidak boleh sama persis? Asuma-_sensei_ pasti sadar."

Kiba menepuk keningnya. "Gorila-_sen_ sialan."

Shikamaru tertawa.

"Aku bisa membantumu mencari poin-poin yang penting, Kiba, kau hanya perlu mengembangkannya. Nanti sore aku akan meneleponmu," tukas Shino. Lalu pada Shikamaru, "Aku juga bisa membantumu."

Shikamaru angkat bahu. "Tugas dari Gorila-_sen_? Maaf, ya, Shino, aku tidak mau merepotkan diri dengan tugas dari _sensei_ sinting itu."

"Shikamaru," Shino memperingatkan. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka Asuma-_sensei_, tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh tidak mengerjakan tugasmu. Masalah pribadi harus dibedakan dengan masalah akademis."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Yah, terserah kaulah..."

***

Pukul tujuh belas, Shino sudah menyelesaikan membaca jurnal dan menandai poin-poin utamanya. Ia segera meraih _handphone_-nya untuk menghubungi Kiba.

"Shino?" suara Kiba di seberang sana.

"Kiba, aku sudah mencatat poin-poin pentingnya, akan kubacakan sekarang."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, ya, aku cari kertas dulu." Hening. "Yak, kertas sudah siap. Kau boleh membacakannya sekarang, Shino."

Shino berdeham. "Yang pertama, faktor-faktor yang menyebabkan terjadinya Perang Dingin—"

"Tunggu, Shino! Aku baru ingat, aku belum menemukan pulpen! Aduh, aku ini bodoh sekali... Tunggu sebentar, ya, Shino." Hening lagi. "Nah, oke, teruskan..."

"Faktor-faktor penyebab Perang Dingin," kata Shino datar. "Amerika Serikat mengeluarkan _Marshall Plan_ pada 1947—"

"Apa, Shino? '_Maru_' apa?" tanya Kiba.

"_Marshall Plan_," ulang Shino. "Tulis saja '_Marusharu Puran_'."

"Hmm, '_Marusharu Puran_', ya..." gumam Kiba. "Oke. Selanjutnya?"

"_Marshall Plan_ tadi itu berguna untuk membantu perekonomian Eropa pasca-Perang Dunia Kedua." Shino menunggu beberapa detik, memberi kesempatan bagi Kiba untuk mencatat. "Lalu Presiden Amerika Serikat Harry Truman mengeluarkan _Truman Doctrine_—"

"Aduh, apa lagi itu? '_Toruman_'?"

Shino menghela napas panjang. "Sulit juga, ya, bicara di telepon. Kau ini sama sekali belum membaca jurnal itu, ya?"

Kiba terkekeh di seberang sana. "Begitulah, aku bahkan tidak ingat di mana aku menyimpan jurnal itu. Ya sudahlah, aku ke rumahmu sekarang saja, Shino." Ia memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Shino menghela napas lagi, kali ini lebih panjang.

***

Kiba datang tidak sampai dua puluh menit sejak ia menutup telepon. Shino langsung memberikan catatan poin-poin penting tersebut padanya.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku mengerjakan tugasku di sini?" tanya Kiba. "Jadi kalau ada yang tidak kumengerti, aku bisa langsung bertanya padamu."

Shino mengangguk lemah. Ia menghilang ke dapur, menuangkan teh, dan membawakannya pada Kiba yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah memangku _laptop_-nya. Shino kemudian membawa _laptop­_-nya sendiri, duduk di samping Kiba, dan mulai mengerjakan tugas.

***

Shino menyelesaikan tugasnya, menyimpan _file_ tujuh halaman tersebut, membaca _skimming_ sekali lagi, lalu melirik bagian kanan bawah layar _laptop­_-nya. Sekarang pukul dua puluh satu, sudah hampir empat jam berlalu sejak ia mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia membuka _e-mail_ dan meng-_attach_ _file_ tersebut untuk dikirimkan ke alamat ­_e-mail_ Asuma. Begitu _e-mail_ berhasil terkirim, Shino meletakkan _laptop_ di meja, melepaskan kacamata, dan memijat jembatan matanya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Shino?" tanya Kiba.

"_Yeah_," kata Shino. Ia baru sadar, baru kali ini Kiba bisa tenang selama hampir empat jam, selain saat anak itu tidur. Terakhir kali anak cerewet itu bersuara sekitar satu setengah jam lalu, sekadar untuk bertanya tentang _Proxy War_. "Kau sudah sampai mana?"

Kiba nyengir. "Aku baru sampai subbab kedua tentang perluasan Perang Dingin ke luar Eropa. Karena bosan, aku main _Mafia Wars_ dan jadi keterusan. Sinyal internet di rumahmu bagus, sih, Shino." Ia melihat Shino _sweatdropped_. "Oke, oke, aku _logout_ sekarang, deh." Lalu ia menutup _facebook_-nya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Shino memasang kacamatanya kembali dan mengamati _wallpaper_ _laptop_-nya. Foto Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring pulas di kursi malas dengan kucing gemuk berbulu cokelat berbaring di atas dadanya, foto yang diambil Kiba, terpampang di layar _desktop_-nya.

Seketika, Shino teringat akan Shikamaru dan tugasnya. Ia ingin sekali mengerjakan tugas Shikamaru, sehingga ia sendiri lupa akan rasa lelah yang menyerang matanya.

Kiba melihat perubahan ekspresi Shino. "Ada apa, Shino?"

"Tugas Shikamaru."

"Tidak usah, dia bilang 'kan tidak usah. Lagipula sekarang sudah malam, mana mungkin sempat?" Kiba meletakkan _laptop­_-nya di meja dan bangkit berdiri. "Pinjam _toilet_, ya, Shino." Ia menghilang di ambang pintu _toilet_.

Shino segera membuka _file_ tugasnya, meng-_highlight_ poin-poin utamanya sekali lagi, menghapus bagian yang tidak perlu, dan mengutak-atik sisanya agar tidak tampak seperti hasil plagiat dari tugasnya sendiri. Tak lupa, ia juga sengaja membuat kesalahan-kesalahan kecil khas Shikamaru si ceroboh itu.

Sekembalinya dari _toilet_, Kiba mengeluh lapar. "Shino, aku keluar sebentar, ya, beli makanan."

Shino mengangkat wajah dari _laptop_-nya. "Tapi jangan lama-lama, Kiba. Ini sudah malam dan tugasmu belum selesai."

Kiba bergumam tidak jelas dan keluar dari rumah Shino.

Shino mengirimkan tugas Shikamaru ke ­alamat _e-mail_ anak itu, membuka _facebook_, dan mendapati Shikamaru sedang _online_. Ia segera menulis pesan di _wall_ anak itu untuk memberitahunya tentang tugas yang sudah dikirim. "Aku sudah mengirim tugasmu ke _e-mail_-mu. _Deadline_ mengumpulkan tugas hari ini jam dua puluh empat, Shikamaru. Kirim _attachment_ _A.S.A.P._ ke _e-mail_ Asuma-_sensei_," tulisnya.

Hanya selang beberapa detik kemudian, Shikamaru sudah mengirimkan jawaban ke _wall_ Shino, "_Thanks_, Shino, sudah kukirim ke Gorila-_sen_."

Shino me-_refresh_ _page_ tersebut, lalu muncul dua pesan lain di _wall­_-nya; "Aku juga mau tugasmu, Shino," dari Naruto dan "Maukah kau mengerjakan tugasku, Shino?" dari Chouji. Shino ingin menjerit frustrasi, namun menahannya dan menuliskan _comment_ di kedua pesan itu yang menunjukkan persetujuan.

Ia me-_minimize_ _windows_ _facebook_-nya dan kembali mengulangi prosedur yang ia lakukan tadi ketika membuat tugas Shikamaru, dua kali, untuk Naruto dan Chouji. Sesudahnya, ia segera mengirim kedua _file_ itu ke _e-mail_ masing-masing.

Selesai mem-_posting_ pesan yang sama ke _wall_ Naruto dan Chouji—"Tugas sudah kukirim ke _e-mail_, kirim _attachment_ _A.S.A.P._ ke _e-mail_ Asuma-_sensei_. _Deadline_ jam dua puluh empat."—Shino segera _logout_. Kiba masuk ke ruang tengah ketika Shino menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Malam, Shino, kau tampak payah sekali," ujar Kiba.

"Kau yang payah. _Deadline_ tugas tinggal setengah jam lagi dan kau masih _stuck_ di subbab kedua," balas Shino.

Kiba menatap Shino bingung, lalu melihat jam tangannya. "Astaga, kau benar."

Shino _sweatdropped_. Lagi.


	7. Stage 7: Blank

**STAGE #7: Blank**

Shikamaru terbahak. "Kau ini habis berantem, ya?"

"Diam kau!" pekik Kiba sambil berusaha memukul kepala Shikamaru.

"Kau tampak seperti panda, Kiba," tukas Chouji.

Kiba memelototi Chouji. "Kau sendiri gen—"

Naruto segera membekap Kiba. Semua orang tahu Chouji akan marah besar setiap kali disebut "Gendut".

Kiba meronta dari bekapan Naruto dan langsung mengisi paru-parunya dengan banyak oksigen begitu berhasil menyingkirkan tangan anak itu. Ia kesal sekali; pada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan pada teman-temannya yang menertawakannya.

"Diam di situ, Kiba, jangan bergerak," ujar Shikamaru. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari sakunya. Sebelum Kiba sempat menghindar, ia sudah mengambil gambar anak itu dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya. Ia tersenyum puas. "Tepuk tangan untuk Nara Shikamaru, yang telah berprestasi mengabadikan kenangan terindah untuk kelas XII-B!" Ia mengumumkan, meniru kalimat dan intonasi Kiba.

Naruto dan Chouji tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Shino hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Berisik!" protes Kiba. "Hapus foto itu, Shikamaru!"

"Tenang saja, Kiba," kata Shikamaru. "Kau bisa mendapatkannya setelah aku meng-_upload_ foto ini. Nah, teman-teman, sekarang silakan aktifkan _bluetooth_ kalian."

Kiba meraung kesal sementara ketiga temannya melaksanakan perintah Shikamaru.

"Kiba," panggil Shino. "Ini salahmu sendiri, menunda-nunda tugas. Kalau saja kau segera menyelesaikannya, pasti kau tidak perlu begadang sampai tengah malam."

"Iya, Shino, iya," geram Kiba. "Yang penting 'kan aku berhasil menyelesaikan tugas itu sebelum _deadline_-nya habis."

_Bacchikoi!!!_ mengalun keras dari _handphone_ Naruto bersamaan dengan _Long Kiss Goodbye_ dari _handphone_ Chouji. Shino sendiri merasakan getaran _handphone_ di tangannya sementara instrumen _Broken Youth_ mulai mengalun.

"Ternyata kau ini fotogenik juga, ya, Kiba," kata Naruto sambil mengamati foto Kiba. Mati-matian ia menahan tawa.

"Benar, 'kan, mirip panda." Remah-remah keripik kentang tersembur dari mulut Chouji.

Shino baru saja berpikir untuk menggunakan foto Kiba sedang cemberut dengan alis berkerut dan lingkaran hitam di matanya sebagai _wallpaper_ ketika mendengar _Shinkokyuu_-nya Super Beaver mengalun dari _handphone_ Kiba.

Kiba bingung. "Eh? Aku 'kan tidak mengaktifkan _bluetooth_?" gumamnya sambil merogoh saku celana mencari _handphone_-nya.

"Tentu saja, Kiba, fotomu kukirim lewat pesan _multimedia_. Kaupikir aku bisa kehabisan akal semudah itu?" Shikamaru tertawa. "Kau boleh langsung menghapus foto itu, kok. Selama foto aslinya masih ada di _memory card_-ku, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Awas kau, Shikamaru," geram Kiba lagi. Ia segera menghapus foto itu tanpa membukanya.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru teringat sesuatu. "Maaf, ya, teman-teman, aku keluar kelas dulu." Kemudian ia menghampiri Shino. "Aku akan sembunyi di atap sampai jam pelajaran Gorila-_sen_ habis," katanya setengah berbisik.

Asuma muncul tak lama setelah Shikamaru menghilang dari ambang pintu. Seisi kelas yang semula ribut langsung menutup mulut dan duduk manis di bangku masing-masing, mengamati Asuma yang duduk di bangkunya sambil meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja guru.

"Saya senang kalian semua mengumpulkan tugas _resume_ tepat waktu. Saya ingat, Inuzuka Kiba yang terakhir mengumpulkan. _E-mail­_-nya sampai pada pukul 23:57," kata Asuma dengan suara dalam dan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

Kiba nyengir.

Asuma mendengus melihat lingkaran hitam di mata Kiba, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Ada satu _e-mail_ yang walaupun sampai tepat waktu namun takkan pernah saya terima."

Shino menelan ludah, tegang di bangkunya. Ia tahu _e-mail_ siapa yang Asuma maksud.

"Yaitu _e-mail_ Nara Shikamaru," lanjut Asuma, persis seperti yang Shino pikirkan. "Seperti yang sudah pernah saya katakan, Nara Shikamaru tidak lulus dalam pelajaran saya. Nah, hari ini saya akan memberikan tugas _resume_ jurnal lagi tentang materi hari ini. Ketua kelas?"

Dengan malas, Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ya, _Sensei_?"

"Kau bisa mengambil jurnal itu di ruangan saya. Kopikan sebanyak siswa kelas ini dan bagikan ke masing-masing dari mereka. _Deadline_-nya besok pada pukul dua puluh empat." Asuma mengacuhkan keluhan para murid. "Dan ingat, saya tetap takkan menganggap _e-mail_ dari Nara Shikamaru. Sekarang mari kita mulai materi hari ini tentang Modernisme Eropa."

Shino membuka buku teks sejarahnya. Ia membaca daftar isi, mencoba mencari halaman mengenai Sejarah Budaya dan Intelektual Eropa, namun malah mendapati pandangannya kabur. Ia memfokuskan matanya sekali lagi dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan halaman yang ia cari.

_M__ungkin aku harus ganti kacamata_, pikirnya.

***

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi dan Asuma mengakhiri pertemuan hari itu. Sasuke mengikuti Asuma keluar untuk mengambil jurnal yang dimaksud. Menurut jadwal, setelah ini merupakan jam Bahasa Jepang. Seisi kelas kembali ramai sementara menunggu Kakashi masuk.

"Gorila-_sen_ keterlaluan," komentar Kiba.

"_Yeah_," sahut Naruto setuju. "Seharusnya dia sadar, tugas kita tidak hanya Sejarah. Kalau begini caranya, mana mungkin kita bisa menyelesaikan tugas tepat waktu?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya," tukas Kiba lagi.

Naruto tampak berpikir. "Soal Shikamaru?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Ini tidak adil."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju. Sekonyong-konyong ia memandang berkeliling kelas. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana anak itu?"

Kiba ikut memandang berkeliling. "Benar juga. Dia belum kembali, ya?"

Shino membuka halaman _The Alchemist_ tanpa bisa membaca isinya; sibuk mendengarkan obrolan antara Kiba dan Naruto. Ia sedang menunggu Shikamaru yang katanya hanya membolos jam Asuma. Tapi kenapa ia belum kembali ke kelas sekarang, setelah pelajaran Sejarah berakhir?

Kakashi masuk ke kelas, langsung duduk di bangkunya. Tidak seperti Asuma, para siswa tidak takut pada Kakashi dan tidak menghiraukan guru itu, tetap ramai seperti sebelumnya.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak," sapa Kakashi.

Shino meletakkan _The Alchemist_ ke dalam lacinya.

Anak-anak tetap ribut seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran Kakashi.

"Selamat siang, anak-anakku yang manis-manis," ulang Kakashi, masih diacuhkan.

Sasuke masuk membawa tumpukan jurnal. Ia segera menuju ke depan kelas. "Harap tenang. Aku akan membagikan jurnal sejarah yang harus di-_resume_. Setelah itu kita akan memulai pelajaran Bahasa Jepang."

Seisi kelas langsung tenang.

Kakashi mengamati Sasuke yang sedang membagi-bagikan jurnal. Ia merasa kecewa terhadap para siswa kelas XII-B yang begitu menghormati Sasuke sang ketua kelas, namun tidak pernah menghormati guru Bahasa Jepang mereka.

_Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang seisi kelas sudah terkendali._

Sasuke meletakkan jurnal di meja Shino. Namun ketika sampai di bangku Naruto, ia malah menatap anak itu dengan kening berkerut. Naruto balas mencibir. Lalu Sasuke melewati giliran Naruto, memberikan jurnal pada Sakura yang duduk di belakang Naruto.

Naruto, merasa tidak terima, memukul meja dan berdiri. "Kakashi-_sen_!" serunya sambil menuding Sasuke, yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. "Anak ayam sialan ini melanggar hak asasiku!"

"Tenang, Naruto," ujar Kakashi, lelah menghadapi Naruto yang selalu cari gara-gara dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau harus bersikap adil. Naruto juga tidak boleh kekanak-kanakan, dong."

"Kakashi-_sen_ sendiri tidak adil dan kekanak-kanakan; malah memihak Sasuke," rengek Naruto.

"Naruto, dewasalah," kata Kakashi. "Sasuke, sekarang juga berikan jurnal Naruto, supaya dia diam."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening lebih dalam, lalu menyodorkan sebendel jurnal yang langsung direnggut Naruto sambil mendengus. Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membagikan sisa jurnal pada murid lainnya.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. "Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf pada kalian," ujarnya. "Hari ini saya memberikan tugas me-_resume_ jurnal, seperti tugas yang Asuma-_sensei_ berikan."

Seisi kelas mengeluh.

"Sasuke, bagikan ini," ujar Kakashi sambil menyerahkan setumpuk jurnal mengenai konsep transisi budaya Jepang pada Sasuke. "Ingat, bagikan secara adil."

Sasuke menerima jurnal-jurnal itu dan segera membagikannya ke masing-masing siswa, termasuk Naruto, setelah keduanya saling melontarkan tatapan sebal.

Shino meletakkan jurnal Bahasa Jepang setebal sepuluh halaman di atas jurnal Sejarah setebal tiga puluh halaman, lalu menghela napas.

"Oke," kata Kakashi. "Saya mulai pelajaran hari ini dengan memberikan penjelasan singkat mengenai topik dalam jurnal ini, yaitu konsep transisi budaya Negara kita."

***

"Terima kasih kalian semua sudah mengumpulkan angket penjurusan. Sebagai wali kelas, saya benar-benar berharap kalian bisa mencapai apa yang kalian cita-citakan," ujar Iruka. "Tapi sayangnya saya menemukan satu lembar angket yang masih kosong."

Shino tahu siapa yang dimaksud Iruka.

"Mana Shikamaru?" tanya Iruka.

Mata seisi kelas tertuju ke bangku Shikamaru yang masih kosong. Anak itu belum kembali juga dari persembunyiannya.

"Hmm, tidak ada, ya," gumam Iruka. "Sayang sekali, padahal saya ingin sekali bicara dengannya. Kalau kalian ketemu dia, tolong suruh dia segera ke kantor saya. Lalu untuk Naruto..."

Naruto bangkit mendengar namanya disebut. "Ya? Ada apa, Iruka-_sensei_?"

"Saya sedikit sangsi," ujar Iruka. "Kau serius mau jadi Perdana Menteri Jepang?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Naruto cepat. "Menjadi perdana menteri 'kan memang cara tercepat untuk mencapai kepentinganku." Ia tidak menyadari bahwa seisi kelas _sweatdropped_. "Kalau sudah jadi kepala pemerintahan, menciptakan kedamaian akan lebih mudah."

"Jangan bermimpi," gumam Sasuke sinis. "Kaupikir semudah itu? Lagipula orang macam kau itu bisa apa? Jepang bakal hancur kalau kau yang jadi perdana menteri."

"Cerewet!" seru Naruto. "Lihat saja nanti, kalau aku benar-benar sudah jadi perdana menteri, kau akan kujatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup dengan tuduhan melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia dan sembarangan bicara pada seorang perdana menteri!" Kemudian ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum puas, "Perdana Menteri Uzumaki Naruto, kedengarannya keren."

"_Yeah_, Uzumaki Naruto si Tukang Mimpi, terdengar lebih cocok," gumam Sasuke, namun Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

"Naruto," panggil Iruka. "Kau boleh duduk."

Naruto duduk. "Iruka-_sensei_ mungkin akan kujadikan menteri pendidikan."

Iruka menyerah. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Tapi sebelum jadi perdana menteri, kau harus belajar dengan baik."

Naruto membuat sikap hormat. "Usulanmu kuterima, Tuan Menteri Pendidikan Umino Iruka."

Seisi kelas geleng-geleng melihat sikap bodoh Naruto; Iruka _sweatdropped_ sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus.

***

"Kau itu bodoh sekali," ujar Kiba.

"Siapa? Aku?" tanya Naruto.

Chouji mengambil empat batang Pocky milik Kiba dan langsung melahapnya. "Ya, kau bodoh sekali, Naruto. Mana mungkin orang bodoh sepertimu bisa jadi Perdana Menteri Jepang?"

Naruto melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. "Berani-beraninya kalian bicara begitu. Padahal sebelumnya aku berencana memberi kalian kedudukan. Di kabinetku, Chouji jadi menteri kesejahteraan; Kiba jadi menteri lingkungan hidup. Tapi sayang sekali kedudukan kalian harus kucabut karena sudah sembarangan bicara."

Kiba dan Chouji berpandangan, kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Apa, sih, yang lucu?" tanya Naruto tak acuh sambil menghabiskan seluruh isi kemasan Pocky milik Kiba.

Kiba berhenti tertawa, meraih kembali Pocky-nya yang sudah habis tak bersisa, lalu cemberut. "Kalau perdana menteri punya hak untuk merampas milik orang lain seperti yang kaulakukan, biar aku saja yang jadi perdana menteri."

Naruto tampak terkejut. "Apa? _Kau_ ingin jadi perdana menteri, Kiba? Seorang menteri lingkungan hidup yang kedudukannya sudah dicabut?"

"Lupakan saja mimpi tololmu itu, Naruto. Kita hidup dalam realita," ujar Chouji.

"Apanya yang menciptakan perdamaian, Tuan Perdana Menteri Negara Mimpi? Bukan tidak mungkin seorang mantan menteri lingkungan hidup yang haknya dirampas melakukan pemberontakan." Kiba bangkit. "Aku mau beli Pocky lagi."

Chouji mengeluarkan sebungkus keripik kentang dari tasnya. Ia membuka kemasannya. "Kau mau, Naruto?"

Naruto mengambil segenggam keripik kentang. "Terima kasih, Chouji, kau memang menteri kesejahteraan."

Kiba menghampiri Shino. "Shikamaru benar-benar tidak menuliskan apa pun pada angket itu, ya? Maksudku selain namanya."

"Ya," jawab Shino. "Dia sendiri bilang tidak mau kuliah."

Kiba mengangguk kecil walaupun sebenarnya masih bingung. "Keluar, yuk."

Shino bangkit. "Aku mau ke atap."

"Shikamaru di sana?" tanya Kiba, seolah mengerti bahwa Shino ingin bertemu Shikamaru. Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi, Kiba segera mendahului Shino. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

***

Shino memandang berkeliling, namun matanya tidak menemukan Shikamaru. Ia kemudian mengitari dinding serambi, diikuti oleh Kiba.

Shikamaru duduk di bawah bayang-bayang dinding. Kepalanya menengadah memandang langit. Sebatang rokok menyala terselip di bibirnya. "Shino, Kiba, hai."

"Tuh, 'kan, aku benar," tukas Kiba. "Kau kembali merokok, Shikamaru."

"Ternyata berhenti merokok tidak semudah yang kukira," kata Shikamaru. Ia menatap Shino. "Kau tak keberatan, 'kan, kalau aku merokok?"

Shino duduk di samping Shikamaru. "Tidak."

Shikamaru bergumam tidak jelas, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding serambi. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya dan melemparkannya pada Kiba.

Kiba menangkapnya, mengeluarkan satu batang, lalu menyulut ujungnya dengan rokok Shikamaru. "Kau mau coba, Shino?"

"Kiba, yang benar saja," tukas Shikamaru cepat.

Kiba tertawa. "Jangan marah, Shikamaru, aku hanya bercanda."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Tidak lucu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shikamaru," kata Shino. "Iruka-_sensei_ ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya dia ingin bicara soal angketmu yang kosong."

"Merepotkan," desah Shikamaru.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau kuliah? Memangnya apa rencanamu, Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba.

Shikamaru angkat bahu. "Masa depan itu merepotkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal merepotkan," kata Kiba lagi. "Gorila-_sen_ tidak mau terima tugasmu. Dan Kakashi-_sen_ juga memberi tugas _resume_; kurasa dia sudah ketularan Gorila-_sen_."

"Gorila-_sen_ memang merepotkan, makanya aku juga tidak mau peduli lagi padanya," ujar Shikamaru. Ia memejamkan mata, menjepit rokoknya di antara jari tengah dan telunjuknya, lalu meletakkan lengannya ke atas lutut. "Padahal Shino sudah mengerjakan tugasku."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Shino.

"Maaf, ya," kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shikamaru," ulang Shino.

Shikamaru menatap Shino, lalu melepaskan kacamatanya. Ia melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Shino. "Maaf, Shino."

Shino segera meraih kacamatanya dari tangan Shikamaru dan kembali memasangnya. "Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa."

"Aku sudah merepotkanmu dan aku tidak suka itu," kata Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, ini hanya masalah sepele. Lagipula aku begadang bukan karena kau, melainkan karena menemani Kiba. Aku tidak merasa kau itu merepotkan." Shino menarik napas, menahannya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Sudahlah."

Selama kira-kira tiga menit, tidak ada yang berbicara. Angin bertiup, membuat asap dari rokok Shikamaru dan Kiba menari-nari di udara. Selain itu, nyaris tidak ada yang bergerak.

"Halo?" panggil Kiba, memecahkan keheningan. "Kalian boleh saja menganggap dunia milik berdua, tapi setidaknya jangan buat aku kelihatan bodoh."

Shino memalingkan wajah ke arah Kiba. "Bukan begitu."

"Huh, dari awal kau memang dilahirkan dengan tampang bodoh, Kiba," gumam Shikamaru datar.

"Berisik, ah," tukas Kiba, lalu menyerang Shikamaru.

Shino mengamati Shikamaru dan Kiba bergulat kecil dan tersenyum melihat kelakuan tolol kedua anak itu. Senyumnya menghilang ketika disadarinya tulang pipi Shikamaru tampak semakin tinggi; tanda bahwa anak itu _memang_ semakin kurus.


	8. Stage 8: A Benumbed Heart

**STAGE #8: A Benumbed Heart**

"Shino."

Shino meletakkan _The Alchemist_. Ia melihat senyum ceria Naruto dan langsung bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan anak itu. "Tugas Sejarah, 'kan?"

Naruto tercengang. "Hebat, Shino, kau benar! Ngomong-ngomong, tugas Bahasa Jepang juga, sih. Tapi yang penting sekarang tugas Sejarah dulu."

"Aku sudah tahu," gumam Shino.

"Sebenarnya, Shino, Chouji juga ingin minta bantuanmu." Naruto memasang cengiran khasnya. "Tapi kalau kau keberatan, tidak apa-apa sih..."

"Begini saja," tukas Shino. "Aku sudah membaca jurnal-jurnal itu kemarin. Kalian berdua ke rumahku saja, nanti aku akan menjelaskan inti kedua jurnal itu, jadi kalian tinggal mengembangkannya."

Naruto menepuk pundak Shino. "Ide bagus, Shino, brilian! Tenang saja, sebagai imbalannya, kau akan kuangkat jadi menteri pendidikan!"

Shino _sweatdropped_. "Kursi untuk menteri pendidikan dalam kabinetmu sudah diisi Iruka-_sensei_, Naruto." Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia mau saja meladeni khayalan Naruto.

Naruto tampak berpikir. "Benar juga. Kalau begitu, Iruka-_sensei_ biar jadi wakilmu saja."

Shino angkat bahu. "Terserah." Ia kembali membaca _The Alchemist_ yang sudah hampir rampung.

"Aku harus mengganti susunan kabinetku," gumam Naruto sambil meninggalkan Shino dalam kesibukannya sendiri.

Sekitar pukul 15:00, Shino mendengar Seamo melantunkan _My Answer_ lewat _handphone_-nya. Rupanya Kiba menghubunginya. Ia menekan tombol penjawab dan mendengar nada ketakutan dalam suara Kiba, "Shino, aku di depan rumahmu. Cepat keluar, di depan sini ada kucing! Dia mendesis padaku—Aku _takut_!"

Sambil tersenyum simpul, Shino mengakhiri panggilan dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dengan santai ia berjalan ke pintu depan rumahnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, Kiba yang sedang merapatkan punggungnya ke pintu terempas ke arah Shino. Shino segera menangkap tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya, keluar juga kau." Dengan panik, Kiba segera berlindung ke balik punggung Shino. "Usir kucing itu, Shino! Cepat!"

Shino memandang ke arah bawah dan melihat seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih sedang duduk di dekat teras rumahnya. Ia membuat gerakan mengusir dan dengan patuh kucing itu pergi begitu saja. "Sudah kukatakan, Kiba, kau mengidap _ailurophobia_. Kau _takut_ pada kucing yang _jauh lebih kecil_ darimu, mengakulah."

"Oh, terserah kau mau bilang apa, Shino. Aku ke sini untuk minta bantuanmu."

"Naruto dan Chouji mana?"

Kiba bingung. "Aku datang ke sini sendirian. Memangnya mereka juga mau ke sini?"

Shino baru saja membuka mulut untuk menjawab Kiba ketika Naruto dan Chouji muncul di depan pagar sambil melambai. Ia segera menghampiri mereka berdua untuk membuka pagar. Sementara itu, Kiba masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Kami agak kesulitan mencari rumahmu, Shino," kata Chouji.

"Maaf, ya, aku memang suka tinggal di daerah yang tidak begitu terekspos," balas Shino.

"Memangnya kau ninja?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah, jangan banyak mulut. Mau masuk, tidak? Kalau tidak, aku akan segera menutup kembali pagarnya," ujar Shino tidak sabar, membuat kedua tamunya segera beringsut masuk sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pagarnya kembali.

Chouji masuk ke ruang tamu dan melihat Kiba. "Lho, ada Kiba, ya?"

"Hai, teman-teman," sapa Kiba dengan dua kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka. Jaket dan dasinya teronggok asal-asalan di lengan sofa.

Naruto memandang Kiba dan jaket, dasi, serta kancing anak itu, lalu menatap Shino. "Jangan-jangan kalian..."

"Apa?" tanya Shino.

Naruto menatap Shino dan Kiba bergantian. "Kiba, dengan pakaian berantakan, duduk di sofa Shino. Padahal Chouji dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu Kiba ke sini. Jangan-jangan, sebelum kami sampai, kalian..."

"Sembarangan!" sergah Kiba sambil melemparkan jaketnya ke wajah Naruto. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dasar dungu!"

Shino melihat wajah Kiba bersemu, tapi tidak tahu kenapa.

"Bagaimana kami bisa tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh melihat Kiba yang seperti habis 'diserang' begitu?" timpal Chouji.

"Aku kepanasan, tahu! Lagipula siapa, sih, yang bisa menyerangku, Inuzuka Kiba?" Kiba, masih dengan wajah merah, menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Jangan pedulikan mereka, Shino."

Shino menatap Kiba bingung. Melihat rona merah di wajah anak itu, Shino kemudian menyadari maksud Chouji dan Naruto. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya jadi merah juga.

Chouji dan Naruto serentak terkesiap melihat _Shino_ _blushing_.

"Jadi benar, kalian..."

"Tak kusangka... Shino, kau..."

"Apa, sih?" Shino berusaha mengatasi darah yang memanasi wajahnya, namun kali itu tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. "Kalau bicara sembarangan lagi, kalian berdua benar-benar akan kuusir!"

"Supaya kau bisa berduaan dengan Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

Shino memelototi Naruto. "Keluar kau dari sini, Naruto."

"Aah, ternyata benar..." timpal Chouji.

Shino menyerah soal wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan saja yang sebenarnya supaya Chouji dan Naruto tidak salah paham. "Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Kiba. Dia datang ke sini untuk mengerjakan tugas dan melepaskan jaketnya karena kepanasan. Apa itu salah? Sekarang keluar dan jernihkan kepala kalian dari pikiran-pikiran sesat."

"Maaf, Shino. Habis, kalian berdua pakai acara _blushing_ segala," tukas Naruto.

"Naruto benar. Wajah kalian tadi menunjukkan seolah pikiran kami benar," tambah Chouji.

"Itu tidak benar!" seru Kiba. "Shino dan Shikamaru—"

Shino memelototi Kiba, sehingga anak itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Nah, sekarang kalau kalian sudah kehilangan minat pada tugas, pulang saja."

Ketiga tamu Shino yang merepotkan segera merengek-rengek mengemis belas kasih Shino agar tidak mengusir mereka dan membantu mereka mengerjakan tugas.

Akhirnya pada pukul 20:00 mereka menyelesaikan tugas Sejarah masing-masing dan bersiap pulang. Lima jam yang melelahkan bagi Shino. Meladeni ketiga tamunya yang selalu ada maunya itu ternyata cukup memeras peluh juga. Terutama Naruto yang tidak bisa diam dan daya tangkapnya yang agak lambat. Belum lagi Chouji yang selalu kelaparan dan Kiba yang kecanduan _Mafia Wars_.

"Shino baik, ya. Jarang, lho, ada anak pintar sepertimu yang mau membantu kami," ujar Naruto.

"Kau membicarakan Sasuke?" tanya Chouji. "Dia memang pelit. Pelit bicara, pelit ilmu..."

"Dan pelit duit. Tahu, tidak? Kalau ada yang belum bayar kas, Ino si bendahara pasti lapor ke Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke bakal memelototi anak yang belum bayar kas," kata Naruto. "Pemeras yang menggunakan kekuasaan adalah musuh perdana menteri."

"Misalnya aku tidak mau membantu mengerjakan tugasmu, Naruto, apakah kau akan minta bantuan Sasuke?" tanya Shino.

"Apa? Yang benar saja! Aku 'kan punya harga diri! Mana sudi aku minta bantuan dia? Amit-amit." Naruto memasang tampang jijik.

Kiba tertawa. "Hati-hati, Naruto. Terkadang, benci bisa berubah jadi cinta."

Wajah Naruto memerah. "Shino, Kiba bicara macam-macam, nih! Usir dia, dong!"

"Apa, sih? Kau sendiri berwajah merah begitu!" Kiba membela diri.

"Kau juga! Kau dan Shino menyembunyikan sesuatu, 'kan?"

Wajah Kiba bersemu. "Berisik!"

Naruto dan Kiba terus bertengkar mulut sementara Chouji asyik melahap kue mochi. Shino kewalahan menghadapi mereka dan kehilangan kesabaran. "Sudah malam, tugas juga sudah beres. Kalian pulang dan tidur saja," ujar Shino dengan suara dalam. "Chouji boleh bawa kue itu pulang."

"Benarkah? Shino, kau baik sekali!" Chouji membawa kotak mochi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Mochinya enak sekali."

Shino tersenyum dalam hati. Kue mochi itu buatannya sendiri. Ia senang mendengar komentar positif dari Chouji. Namun mengingat si tukang makan itu selalu menganggap semua makanan itu enak, ia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan tetap pada pendiriannya untuk mengusir ketiga perusuh itu dari rumahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Shino. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya aku tanpamu. Tugasku pasti tak ada yang pernah selesai," tukas Naruto.

"Sama-sama. Sebenarnya, kau bisa saja minta bantuan Sasuke."

"Terima kasih untuk mochinya, Shino," ujar Chouji.

"Dan juga untuk sinyal internetnya. Aku baru tahu kalau _Vampire Wars_ ternyata lumayan seru juga," kata Kiba.

"Shino, rumahmu nyaman sekali. Kapan-kapan, kita boleh main ke sini lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, selama kalian tidak ribut," balas Shino datar. "Sampai ketemu besok."

"Dah, Shino," ujar Kiba, Naruto, dan Chouji bersamaan sambil melambai.

Shino membalas lambaian mereka dan mengamati mereka bertiga pergi sampai hilang dari pandangan. Ia lalu mengunci pagar dan masuk kembali ke ruang tamu. Kiba melupakan jaket dan dasinya, yang masih tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa. Ketika membereskannya, secara tak sengaja mata Shino menangkap _The Alchemist_ di dekat meja dan teringat sesuatu.

"_The Alchemist_ bagaimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sedikit lagi. Aku sudah hampir sampai bab terakhir," jawab Shino.

Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang di atap seperti biasanya. Kali ini tanpa gangguan Kiba, yang menghilang entah ke mana bersama Naruto dan Chouji.

Wajah Shikamaru cerah. "Bagus, aku punya novel lain yang harus kaubaca. Kau suka Coelho, 'kan?"

"Ya. Setelah membaca _The Alchemist_, aku suka Coelho."

Shikamaru tidak mendengarkan Shino. Ia mengamati wajah anak itu. "Kau tidak tidur, Shino? Lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu lebih jelas daripada kemarin."

Shino membuang muka. "Aku hanya menambah waktu membaca _The Alchemist_."

Shikamaru masih menatap Shino. "Kau pembual. Pasti gara-gara Gorila-_sen_, 'kan?"

Shino menggeleng.

"Aku yakin kau sedang membohongiku, Shino, tapi aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu ini gara-gara tugas dari Gorila-_sen_ yang terlalu banyak."

"Shikamaru, _semua anak_ mengerjakan tugas itu, bukan hanya aku. Sudahlah."

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu begini terus. Bisakah aku minta tolong, Shino? Sesekali, kau tidak usah mengerjakan tugas merepotkan itu. Sekali saja. Kumohon."

Shino menggeleng. "Itu kewajiban—"

"Di samping kewajiban ada hak, Shino. Kau bisa saja istirahat dan mengarang alasan lain. Gorila-_sen_ tidak mungkin memarahimu, karena kau anak baik."

"Tidak bisa. Kalau aku tidak mengerjakan tugas, Kiba dan yang lain juga takkan mengerjakan tugas. Gorila-_sen_ pasti marah besar pada mereka."

"Ternyata memang gara-gara Gorila-_sen_," geram Shikamaru. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Aku mau bicara dengannya."

"Shikamaru, sudahlah. Aku lelah—"

"Shino!"

Shino terperanjat. Shikamaru segera menyesal. Perbuatannya membentak Shino sungguh di luar kendali emosinya. Tak satu pun dari mereka berbicara sampai Sasuke muncul dari pintu serambi.

"Nara Shikamaru, Asuma-_sensei_ memanggilmu."

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke. "Itu bagus, kebetulan ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Gorila-_sen_. Di mana dia?"

"Di ruang guru," jawab Sasuke. "Kusarankan kau jaga sikapmu di hadapannya."

"Saranmu kuterima, Sasuke, tapi itu tergantung sikapnya di hadapanku." Shikamaru, tampak kasar, bergegas melewati Sasuke sebelum Shino sempat menghentikannya.

Sasuke menatap Shino. "Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan Shikamaru? Dia pasti akan membuat kekacauan."

"Aku ingin, tapi tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Shino sendirian di atap. Pikiran demi pikiran negatif berkecamuk di benaknya. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang hendak Shikamaru lakukan di ruang guru. Anak itu sedang dikuasai amarah, hal gila bisa saja dilakukannya. Shino ingin sekali menghentikan Shikamaru, seperti yang dikatakannya pada Sasuke.

Tapi Shino takut. Takut apabila ketika ia menahan Shikamaru, anak itu akan menolaknya.

Dengan putus asa, Shino meraung pelan. Tepat ketika ia hampir saja meraung dengan nyaring—sedikit di luar pribadinya—Kiba muncul di hadapannya. Shino hanya bisa menatap kosong pada anak itu.

"Di sini kau rupanya, Shino, aku mencari-carimu," kata Kiba di sela napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?"

"'Ada apa'? Shino, Shikamaru sedang melemparkan dirinya ke mulut singa, tapi yang kaulakukan hanya duduk diam di sini seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan bertanya '_Ada apa?_'" Kiba menatap Shino tidak percaya. "Shino, tolong, sadarkan dirimu dari apa pun lamunanmu. Shikamaru dan Gorila-_sen_—"

"Aku tahu! Aku tidak sedang melamun, Kiba!"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau tadi bersama Shikamaru, 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?"

"Kiba, aku tidak bisa—aku takut! Oh, seandainya kaulihat bagaimana ekspresi Shikamaru tadi... Begitu bengis, tidak seperti Shikamaru yang selama ini kukenal."

Kiba berjongkok di hadapan Shino. "Aku lihat ekspresinya, Shino, _memang_ dia tampak seperti kesetanan." Ia menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya dan memperlihatkan luka goresan. "Lihat? Shikamaru mendorongku ketika aku mencoba menahannya. Naruto dan Chouji juga berusaha menghentikannya, tapi dia sama sekali tak menggubris mereka."

Shino melihat luka Kiba, merintih pelan, lalu menatap mata anak itu.

Kiba balas menatap Shino. "Kupikir kalau kau yang... Shikamaru bisa lebih..." ujarnya terbata-bata. "Ah, entahlah." Ia berpaling dari tatapan Shino.

Hening selama beberapa detik sebelum Shino angkat bicara. "Belakangan ini, Shikamaru jadi berbeda, Kiba. Dia semakin kurus, tertutup, dan emosional."

Kiba tak mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu Shino melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dulu aku tidak suka padanya. Di mataku, dia hanya pemalas yang menyebalkan. Sejujurnya, Kiba, aku tidak percaya dia yang menyelamatkanku bulan lalu. Tapi perlahan kusadari, dia tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan. Aku hanya kurang mengenalnya. Ketika kurasa aku hampir bisa mengenal dirinya yang sebenarnya, dia malah menjauh; berbeda dari yang kukenal." Shino menarik napas. "Aku tidak mengerti, Kiba. Apakah dia memang berubah atau aku hanya kurang mengenalnya? Apakah dirinya yang sesungguhnya memang adalah seorang _introvert_ yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi?"

"Shino, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti mana yang benar."

"Aku _ingin_ bisa mengerti dia, Kiba."

Kiba tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya atau dilakukannya. Ia hanya bisa diam menatap Shino dan mendapati luka yang menganga lebar di hati anak itu. Sementara di hatinya sendiri, terpercik rasa sakit yang aneh, yang tidak ia ketahui dari mana asalnya.


	9. Stage 9: CrashCrush

**STAGE #9: Crash/Crush**

Shino merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Malam itu ia bergerak-gerak gelisah, tidak mampu mengistirahatkan tubuh maupun otaknya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Shikamaru.

Siang tadi, setelah menghadap Asuma pada jam istirahat, Shikamaru kembali ke kelas dengan sisi kiri wajah lebam dan pakaian berantakan. Seisi kelas mengamatinya membereskan barang-barang, namun tak seorang pun berani menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi di ruang guru. Shikamaru meninggalkan kelas sambil membawa tasnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun pada teman-temannya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak memandang Shino.

Seingat Shino—kalau memang benar itu yang terjadi; Shino sendiri tidak yakin karena pikirannya sangat kacau—Kiba menyusul Shikamaru sampai halaman kompleks sekolah.

Kiba-lah satu-satunya orang yang berani mendekati Shikamaru. Bahkan setelah Shikamaru mendorongnya dengan kasar, melukai lengannya.

Seisi kelas menjulurkan kepala mereka melalui jendela untuk menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi. Di bawah sana, Shikamaru hanya berjalan melewati Kiba, seolah tak ada siapa pun di hadapannya, kemudian berhenti di depan gerbang yang ditutup. Kotetsu dan Izumo menghampirinya, mengatakan sesuatu, yang tidak bisa didengar oleh anak-anak kelas XII-B. Shikamaru membalas dengan membuat gerakan mengancam terhadap kedua petugas keamanan Konohagakure Gakuen. Kotetsu mengatakan sesuatu lagi dan Shikamaru bergerak maju untuk menyerang petugas itu. Seisi kelas terkesiap melihat perbuatan Shikamaru.

Detik itu, Shino mulai yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kiba menahan Shikamaru dan mengatakan sesuatu pada kedua petugas itu. Izumo akhirnya membukakan gerbang. Shikamaru menepiskan lengan Kiba dan pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Kiba terus-terusan membungkuk minta maaf pada kedua petugas itu. Kemudian Kiba mengangkat wajah menghadap jendela kelas XII-B dan menatap langsung pada Shino dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Shino membalas tatapan Kiba, namun tidak tahu harus menampakkan ekspresi yang bagaimana.

Baik Shino maupun Kiba sama-sama tidak bisa menghentikan Shikamaru. Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua tetap dalam keadaan saling memandang, sampai bel berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya jam istirahat siang.

Pelajaran tetap dilanjutkan tanpa Shikamaru. Namun perubahan suasana yang terjadi di kelas XII-B tidak hanya sedikit. Siang itu anak-anak menjadi jauh lebih tenang. Naruto pun tidak terlalu banyak bertingkah. Akan tetapi, keheningan yang tercipta itu justru terasa tidak menyenangkan.

Shino kemudian pergi ke ruang bimbingan konseling untuk membicarakan masalah Shikamaru dengan Kurenai seusai sekolah. Namun rupanya Kurenai menyerah. "Shikamaru anak yang tidak bisa ditebak," begitu alasannya.

Shino tidak kehabisan akal. Ia menemui Iruka di ruang guru. Iruka mengajak Shino keluar dari ruangan yang penuh guru itu dan menggiringnya ke lorong sepi. Di sana Iruka memberitahunya bahwa Shikamaru tadi membuat keributan besar di ruang guru.

"Gorila-_sen_, tak masalah kalau kau benar-benar dengki padaku, tapi setidaknya jangan lampiaskan kejengkelanmu itu pada orang lain." Shikamaru berbicara dengan nada datar, namun tatapannya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, bajingan?" tanya Asuma tenang dari bangkunya.

"Kau memberi tugas yang tak masuk akal banyaknya pada anak-anak hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya kau—betapa anak-anak tunduk karena takut padamu? Pikirmu dengan begitu takkan ada pemberontak sepertiku?" Shikamaru tidak mengacuhkan pandangan bertanya dari para guru yang ada di ruangan itu. "Benar-benar guru kolot yang berpikiran sempit, ya, kau itu."

"Jangan membuatku tertawa. Sepertinya aku perlu mengoreksi kalimatmu; yang berpikiran sempit itu justru dirimu sendiri. Kaupikir kau siapa? Bercerminlah dulu, Nak. Bukankah justru orang-orang tak berpendidikan seperti kau ini yang membuat para guru kewalahan dengan ketidakdisiplinanmu sendiri? Sudah tugasku sebagai seorang guru untuk mendidik anak-anak secara intelektual _dan_ moral."

"Sekarang aku yang mau tertawa, nih. Memang benar yang kaukatakan tadi, tapi kurasa antara 'mendidik anak-anak secara intelektual dan moral' dan 'memberi tugas yang banyaknya di luar kemampuan mereka' tidak ada hubungannya. Apa kau lupa? Seorang guru juga adalah orang tua, tapi yang kaulakukan adalah menjatuhkan mental mereka. Memangnya tugas-tugas terkutuk itu bisa membuat mereka jadi lebih baik? Lihat sendiri, 'kan, anak-anak didikanmu tampak semakin _menyedihkan_?"

Asuma mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau mau bilang bahwa aku tidak manusiawi?"

Shikamaru mengangguk tegas. "Benar. Baguslah akhirnya kau mengerti juga."

Para guru yang saat itu berada di ruang guru mulai panik.

Asuma memandang berkeliling. "Dengarkan aku, para staf pengajar Konohagakure Gakuen. Di depanku berdiri anak yang sok tahu dan sok penting yang mencoba mengguruiku—aku, seorang _guru_. Gurunya."

Iruka berdiri. "Maafkan aku, Asuma-_sensei_, anak itu muridku."

Asuma menatap Iruka sambil tersenyum. "Urus dia yang benar. Aku tidak mau Konohagakure Gakuen dapat cap tidak baik karena ada anak-anak seperti _ini_."

Iruka menghampiri Shikamaru dan menyentuh pundaknya. "Nara Shikamaru, kembalilah ke kelas."

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru sambil menghela napas. Ia menatap Iruka. "Sebelum kembali ke kelas, ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada Gorila-_sen_." Lalu pada Asuma, "Perlu kauketahui, aku juga tidak pernah mau Konohagakure Gakuen dapat cap tidak baik karena ada guru seperti_mu_."

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Asuma yang biasanya mampu mengatasi amarahnya dan tetap _cool_ kali itu betul-betul kehilangan kendali atas dirinya, lebih daripada ketika ia membanting penggaris kayu tempo hari. Ia menendang mejanya hingga terbanting terbalik. Barang-barang yang semula tertata rapi di atasnya berhamburan ke lantai.

"Nah, itu yang kumaksud dengan 'guru seperti_mu_'," tambah Shikamaru, memicu emosi Asuma semakin menjadi.

"Saat itu aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang kulihat berikutnya, Asuma memukul wajah Shikamaru hingga anak itu terkapar di dekat kakiku. Aku... benar-benar ngeri. Sementara itu, para guru mulai bergerak untuk memisahkan kedua orang yang sudah dibutakan amarah itu." Iruka mengatur napas. Ia gemetar teringat kejadian di ruang guru.

Shino tidak menyangka, keras kepala Shikamaru ternyata terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa anak itu tak mengalah saja? Shino tak habis pikir. Kalau ia jadi Shikamaru, tentu ia takkan berbuat sejauh itu. Lebih baik ia memilih untuk diam dan tak meladeni orang yang sedang dikuasai amarah.

"Sebelum jam istirahat berakhir tadi, aku memanggil Sasuke. Bahkan ketua kelas penuh wibawa sepertinya tak mampu menghentikan Shikamaru. Dan kau tahu, Shino? Sasuke bilang padaku untuk berbicara padamu saja."

Shino menatap Iruka, bingung. "Kenapa saya?"

"Justru seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Shino. Kenapa harus kau?" tanya Iruka. "Antara kau dan Shikamaru sebenarnya ada apa?"

Shino membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun segera menutupnya kembali rapat-rapat dan menelan ludah. Ia baru sadar; ia tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Kalau ia menjawab bahwa ia dan Shikamaru hanya teman, Iruka pasti bertanya lagi kenapa perkelahian itu sampai harus melibatkan dirinya segala. Akan tetapi, akan lebih tak masuk akal lagi kalau ia harus menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya, yaitu bahwa Shikamaru bertindak sembarangan demi teman-temannya—bukan, melainkan _demi dirinya_.

"Shino?"

"Entahlah. Saya sendiri tidak mengerti."

Shino melirik jam dindingnya. Sekarang pukul satu dini hari dan ia masih belum bisa tidur barang semenit pun. Ia menutup matanya dan menyuruh pikirannya untuk diam, namun perasaannya tidak bisa dihentikan. Akhirnya ia bangkit duduk di atas ranjangnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalakan lampu meja di samping ranjang. Ia meraih gelas air, meneguk habis isinya, dan meletakkan kembali gelas tersebut ke atas meja. Kemudian matanya menangkap benda lain yang juga terletak di atas meja itu; _The Alchemist_.

Ya, sejak kemarin siang novel itu nyaris tak tersentuh. Setiap kali melihat novel itu, ia selalu teringat Shikamaru. Dan setiap kali teringat Shikamaru, hatinya terasa sakit. Ia segera merenggut novel itu, memasukkannya ke laci dalam-dalam, menutup lacinya, dan menguncinya.

_Teman macam apa aku ini?_

Kejadian sebulan lalu ketika Shikamaru menyelamatkan dirinya kembali terlintas di benaknya. Ia tak menyangka, perasaan sebal yang ia rasakan sebelumnya segera tergantikan oleh sepercik perasaan—apa itu namanya? _Sayang_?

"Sayang". Shino menyukai perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya ketika kata "sayang" itu timbul di otaknya.

_Aku menyayangi Shikamaru.__ Dia orang yang berharga bagiku; orang yang rela berbuat sejauh apa pun demi aku._

_Tapi__ aku sendiri belum membayar utang nyawaku padanya._

Seketika Shino sadar; ia harus mulai bertindak. Paling tidak besok, karena sekarang ia masih harus mengistirahatkan dirinya dulu.

Hari ini pun Shikamaru tidak masuk sekolah. Shino menatap bangkunya yang kosong sambil berpikir akan mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Jepang dari Kakashi untuk anak itu. Shikamaru sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang tugas itu, karena ia tidak ada di kelas pada saat pemberian tugas.

Shino pergi menemui Iruka di ruang guru pada jam istirahat siang itu.

Iruka tersenyum menyambutnya. "Kau datang untuk membicarakan Shikamaru?"

Mendengar nama Shikamaru disebut, semua guru yang sedang berada di ruangan itu menatap Iruka dan Shino secara serentak.

"Kurasa," ujar Iruka setengah berbisik, "sebaiknya kita bicara di luar saja." Ia bangkit dari mejanya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

Sambil mengikuti Iruka, Shino memberanikan diri untuk melirik meja Asuma, yang ternyata kosong; Asuma tidak ada.

"Asuma-_sensei_ tidak ada," kata Shino begitu ia dan Iruka sampai ke belakang gedung olahraga yang sepi orang.

Iruka menghela napas. "Jadi kau belum dengar, ya. Tsunade-_sama_ mengeluarkan surat perintah untuk mencabut izin mengajar Asuma-_sensei_. Yah, walaupun hanya untuk sementara, tetap saja..."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Saya tidak ingin beliau terpaksa dipecat hanya karena masalah itu."

"Sebenarnya mulanya Tsunade-_sama_ bermaksud memecat Asuma-_sensei_. Katanya, memukul murid itu sudah di luar batas toleransi seorang kepala sekolah. Tapi syukurlah beliau tidak sampai hati melakukannya."

Shino mengangguk kecil.

"Nah, jadi, apa yang mau kaubicarakan denganku, Shino?"

"Shikamaru. Dia tidak masuk hari ini," jawabnya ragu.

Iruka tersenyum. "Tenang saja, dia takkan dikeluarkan dari Konohagakure Gakuen. Tsunade-_sama_ hanya menskorsnya selama tiga hari karena perbuatannya bicara tak sopan pada guru. Tapi berkat hukuman itu, dia jadi bisa istirahat menyembuhkan lukanya, 'kan? Shino tak perlu khawatir."

Shino memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kautanyakan, Shino?"

Dengan ragu, Shino mengangguk. "Apakah Shikamaru sudah membicarakan soal angketnya dengan _Sensei_?"

"Angket itu, ya," gumam Iruka. "Sayangnya tidak, Shino. Shikamaru belum menemuiku. Apakah Shino tahu, kenapa kira-kira dia tidak menuliskan apa pun?"

"Saya pernah menanyakannya, namun jawabannya tidak jelas. Dia tidak berniat kuliah, juga tidak bekerja. Saya tidak tahu, dia bilang masa depan itu tabu. Saya kira ia bermaksud merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami, tapi tidak dari _Sensei_."

Iruka mendesah. "Jadi wali kelas itu repot, ya. Rasanya aku ingin berhenti saja."

"Jangan begitu, _Sensei_. _Sensei_ adalah wali kelas yang hebat, bisa mengenal dan memahami semua anak didik _Sensei_ dengan baik. Naruto saja sudah mempercayakan kursi menteri pendidikan pada _Sensei_, bahkan sebelum kita yakin apakah dia benar-benar bisa jadi perdana menteri di masa depan nanti. Secara pribadi, saya kagum pada kesabaran _Sensei_ dalam menghadapi karakter mereka yang bermacam-macam."

"Ah, kau memang pandai bicara, ya, Shino. Berbincang denganmu sungguh membesarkan hatiku." Iruka terdiam sejenak. "Tapi masih ada satu anak yang tak pernah bisa kumengerti; Shikamaru."

"Suatu saat. Mungkin suatu saat _Sensei_ akan bisa mengerti dia. Saya pun sekarang berusaha mengerti dirinya, setelah saya bisa mengerti diri saya sendiri tentunya." Shino melemparkan senyuman pada Iruka, kali ini tulus, tidak ragu-ragu.

Iruka membalas senyum Shino dan memandang langit. "Di dunia ini, banyak hal yang belum bisa kita mengerti. Manusia hidup ribuan tahun, namun sampai sekarang belum ada yang berhasil mengerti rahasia kehidupan."

"Suatu saat nanti, _Sensei_, pasti semua rahasia itu bisa dimengerti. Selama ini kebanyakan individu menyimpan pengetahuan untuk diri mereka sendiri. Kalau saja pengetahuan masing-masing individu digabungkan, tercipta pengetahuan kolektif yang jauh lebih luas. Mungkin saja itu bisa mencakup hampir seluruh rahasia tersebut. Dan sesuai perkembangan zaman, kalau saja manusia tidak punah, manusia akan mengetahui seluruh keindahan yang tersembunyi di dunia ini."

"'Suatu saat', ya..." Iruka, masih memandang langit, tampak berpikir. "Waktu memang hebat."

Shino mengiyakan dalam hati. Ia teringat kata-kata Shikamaru mengenai waktu. Masa lalu, masa kini, masa depan. Ah, andai waktu bisa terulang kembali. Shino ingin kembali ke masa-masa membahagiakan bersama Shikamaru.

"Shino, kau tidak sedang terburu-buru, 'kan?"

Shino sadar dari lamunannya. "Tentu saja. Ada apa, _Sensei_?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku sebentar di sini?"

"Tak masalah, saya tidak keberatan." Shino mengatur posisi duduknya.

"Aku belum siap kembali ke ruang guru sekarang. Masalah kemarin sering membuatku cemas di saat yang tidak tepat. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan, Shino?"

Shino mengangguk lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Di hadapan mereka, berdiri sebatang pohon. Seekor burung datang dan hinggap di salah satu cabangnya. Apabila kita menajamkan pandangan, kita akan melihat sebuah sarang burung tersembunyi di antara cabang pohon tersebut. Pemandangan ini membuat Shino sekali lagi tenggelam dalam kenangan akan Shikamaru yang terjatuh dari pohon saat berusaha mengembalikan si anak burung ke sarangnya.

"Indah, ya?"

"Eh... Ya?"

Iruka tertawa. "Kau sedang melamunkan apa, Shino? Tampaknya kau terpesona melihat pohon itu. Kau punya suatu kenangan tentang pohon? Ceritakan padaku, dong."

Shino berdehem. "Shikamaru pernah jatuh dari pohon ketika bermaksud mengembalikan anak burung ke sarangnya."

"Shikamaru mengembalikan anak burung? Wah, selama ini aku tidak tahu anak itu suka binatang. Maksudku, itu _Shikamaru_, 'kan? Ternyata dia juga punya sisi lembut." Iruka tampak tertarik. "Hebat, dia sampai rela terjatuh dari pohon."

"Maaf, _Sensei_, itu bukan kenangan yang indah."

"Indah, kok," ujar Iruka sambil tersenyum, membuat Shino memberikan tatapan bertanya. "Menurutku, sungguh indah bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kenangan seperti itu. Satu hal baru yang kumengerti."

Shino segera sadar dan merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah melampaui batas kewajaran. Sudah _berkali-kali_ ia melamunkan Shikamaru dalam satu hari! Apakah ia sedemikian merindukan anak itu? Sebesar itukah rasa sayangnya? Kalau memang benar, berarti ia benar-benar harus bertindak, sekarang juga!

"_Sensei_, saya berubah pikiran. Saya rasa saya sedang terburu-buru sekarang."

"Baik, kau boleh pergi, Shino," kata Iruka lembut.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa menemani _Sensei_ lebih lama." Shino bangkit.

"Tak apa, Shino. Berada bersama murid sepertimu membuat perasaanku jauh lebih baik. Sekarang kurasa aku bisa kembali ke ruang guru. Ini semua berkat kau, Shino, terima kasih." Iruka tersenyum.

Shino membalas senyum Iruka lalu membungkukkan badan. "Sama-sama, _Sensei_. Saya permisi."

Iruka mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada sosok Shino yang berjalan meninggalkan bagian belakang gedung olahraga. Ia bagaikan mendapat pencerahan dari anak itu. Rasanya hal-hal baru yang akan ia ketahui suatu saat itu semakin menarik saja.

Seketika sebuah pikiran tercetus di benak Iruka; Shino dan Shikamaru punya hubungan khusus di antara mereka berdua. Kalau tidak, untuk apa Shino memikirkan Shikamaru _begitu dalam_, padahal menurut apa yang diingatnya, kedua anak itu _nyaris tak pernah_ bertegur sapa di awal-awal tahun ajaran ini? Dan lagi, sepertinya Shino _memang_ punya keterlibatan di balik kemarahan Shikamaru terhadap Asuma.

Ah, seandainya Sasuke mau sedikit berbagi pengetahuannya tentang kedua anak itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Iruka mengerti karakter Sasuke, sebagaimana ia mengerti karakter anak-anak didiknya yang lain.

Iruka tersenyum simpul; ternyata menjadi wali kelas itu tidak merepotkan, selama ia tidak pernah menyerah untuk berusaha mengerti.


End file.
